Heaven
by Tie19
Summary: Pertarungan kedua: Ichigo VS Theo! Siapakah yang menang? Dan apa yang begitu menekan Ichigo sampai-sampai dia tidak tega menyerang Theo? Dan lagi, mereka bertemu seseorang yang tak terduga! Siapakah itu? Chapter 5 in here.. R&R please!
1. Ichigo's death

Heaven

Chapter 1

Ichigo's death

Hujan tidak berhenti… Hari ini… jasad Ichigo akan dimakamkan… Kemarin… seorang Kurosaki Ichigo tewas dalam sebuah pertempuran melawan hollow yang kuat,dan hollow itu kalah dengan taruhan nyawa seorang Kurosaki,yakni Ichigo.

Di Dunia

"Ichigo… mengapa kau pergi… aku masih membutuhkanmu…"tangis Rukia di depan makam Ichigo

"kakak…"tangis Yuzu

"tuhan… kau telah mengambil ibu… sekarang kau mengambil Ichi-nii… aku tak mau kehilangan keluarga lagi,tuhan… sudah cukup…"tangis Karin

Mungkin kemarin hari terakhir Ichigo untuk bertemu keluarga,teman dan orang yang dicintainya… semua teman sekelas Ichigo datang. Rukia dan kel. Ichigo terus menangisi Ichigo yang telah tiada… Teman teman Ichigo larut dalam kesedihan… Hujan deras mengguyur kota karakura yang telah kehilangan salah satu penduduknya. Seluruh teman,keluarga,guru,shinigami... semua datang untuk melayat Ichigo yang tewas kemarin,di soul society. Semua orang yang berada di sana mengingat kenangan kenangan bersama Ichigo,sosok yang walaupun bandel,tapi pintar.

Kenangan mereka bersama Ichigo terus membuat mereka sedih,dan akhirnya menangis… Hujan yang mengguyur kota Karakura bertambah deras,seakan Karakura juga menangis untuk Ichigo,seorang shinigami yang kuat.

_Aku... dimana? Aku tak kenal tempat ini... tempat ini terasa begitu hangat... apakah aku pernah kesini? Apakah ini Soul Society? __Apakah ini Karakura? Tidak... tempat ini berbeda... Dimana aku? Apa aku sudah mati... benar juga... aku sudah tewas dalam pertempuran itu... lalu,dimana ini? Surgakah.. atau.. NERAKA????_

Ichigo membuka matanya dan dia terkejut.. dia berada di sebuah rumah,dan disebelahnya... ada orang yang wajahnya persis Renji! Sapakah dia???

"Re.. Renji?"pandang Ichigo ke orang itu.

"kau sudah sadar?"tanya orang itu. "aku Nitsu! Salam kenal..."sambungnya

"aku.. aku Ichigo... oh iya! Where am i???"Tanya Ichigo _**sok inggris!!!!**_

"kau ada di surga… kau tidak tahu?"balas Nitsu

"surga.. benar juga,ya.. aku sudah mati…"kata Ichigo. Dia menatap kesegala arah. "ini benar benar surga? Pemandangannya kenapa mirip dengan bumi?"tanya Ichigo lagi

Nitsu tersenyum. "yah... memang pemandangannya mirip dengan dunia. Dewa mencintai pemandangan yang ada di dunia,jagi pemandangan di sini pun mirip dengan dunia... yah maaf kalau kau terkejut..."jelas Nitsu

"dewa??"Ichigo terkejut mendengar kata 'dewa'. "siapa dia??"

"dewa... nama aslinya adalah..."kata kata Nitsu kepotong

"Kazami Natto... yah.. alias Natto"tiba tiba sang dewa datang!(jeng jeng brenggg)

Ichigo _nyaris _jantungan liat dewa urakan itu. Ichigo langsung tepar seketika.... Tie kejam...

Author/Tie:wkwkwkkwkwk

"UICHIGOOOO???? Oi!! Jangan mati(orang dah mati)!!!! Kami sama! You FUCK!!(hush omongane)"teriak Nitsu kayak wong edian.

Kami sama:yang edan saya mbak authorrrrrr

"ampun saya insap 99999999999999999999999999999x....."kata Dewa sambil sujud sembah

"NO SORRY FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!"teriak Nitsu yang bisa bikin dunia gempa (di dunia Rukia kaget kok tau tau gempa)

"what? Nitsu? Kami-sama? Ngapain kalian?"tanya Ichigo yang bangun gara gara suara killer Nitsu.

"yes?"kata kami sama sambil nangis darah

-DUAKKKK- Kami sama ditendang mbalik ke dunia sama Nitsu... orang oengganggu ya??

"Nitsu.. kasian kami sama kan??"kata Ichigo yang wajahnya masih super nggak siap untuk bangun itu.

"WHAT ARE YU TELLING??? HE IS CRAZY!!! HE IS #%$!&&**^(""?!#%%$$!!!!!!!!!!!!!sensor YA KNOW,ICHIGO!?????"teriak Nitsu bikin telinga Ichigo pekak

"yes yes… I know that … but… kasian kami-sama kan?"Tanya Ichigo dengan suara yang di halus-halusin

"anuuu… Ni…tttssuu…memang suka teriak teriak kayak gitu….."kata kami sama yang udah susah payah manjad dari earth ke heaven

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU,KAMI-SAMA!!!!!"teriak Nitsu lagi (Ichigo nyumpel telinga)

"kkaannn akuuu mau jelasin sesutuuuu…"kata kami sama yang bajunya dah compang camping kayak pengemis jalanan.

"WHAT AGAIN???"teriak Nitsu tapi volumenya dah dikecilin

"yes… please don't angry Nitsu… ehm.. ya.. gimana yah??"kata Kami Sama

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KAMI SAMA!!! KATANYA MAU NJELASIN!???"teriak Nitsu gak sabaran

"iya… maksud I,Nitsu and Ichigo.. kalian jadi partner ya??? Yang lain sudah ada partnernya,yang belum ada cuman kamu,Nitsu!"jawab kami sama yang BENTUKnya udah nggak mungkin itu.

"ada lagi?"tanya Nitsu,dengan gaya yang lebih sabar.

"besok kalian ke tempatku,ada yang harus kalian lakukan!!!"kata kami sama tegas

"siap bos..."balas Ichigo(yang dari tadi nutupin telinga alias sebelahnya Nitsu) truz kami sama n Ichigo bareng bareng tepar n Nitsu kaget

_APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN!!????? _Pikir nitsu sambil...????(imajinasikan sendiri)

~To bE cOntInuEd To ChAptEr 2!!!!!!!~

Tie:yahha!!! Slesai!!! Tie nglanggar aturan,nih...**

Ichi:sialaaaaaan aku kok kamu buat mati

Tie: (kaget)WHAT!!!!!

Sudahlah... chapter 2 menyusul... kubuat secepatnya sambil buka buku alias blajar buat ujian praktek!!!!


	2. Petualangan Dimulai!

Tie:yahha… chapter 2..

Wully(temen):ceritanya lucu lho ti...

Tie:ap? Bukannya uancur?

Wully:uuuuuuuuuuuuuancuran critanya Lutfi kan?

Luthfi(friend):OINK!!!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Tie:oy Lut,please calm down… you crazy…

Luthfi:SO WHAT? YESS I AM CRAZY…. YOU CRAZY AUTHOR!!!

Tie:WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!????????

Wully:oi.. sabarr… mulai chapter 2 nya,Tie…

Tie:chapter 2 ya… hum.. banyak humornya… okay! Chapter 2,go!!!

Chapter 2

Petualangan Dimulai!!!

**KRINGGGG………**

Suara jam weker milik Nitsu membangunkan Nitsu dan Ichigo. Hari ini mereka disuruh pergi ke rumah sang kami-sama. "udah pagi ya… males nih mau tidur lagi..."pikir Ichigo. "tapi kasian kami sama kalo nunggu ya… bangun aja ah…"lanjutnya

"Nitsu... woiyy,dah pagi nich?? Bangun donk? Leletmu minta ampun!!!"panggil Ichigo sambil melihat ke arah Nitsu yang tidur sambil ngilerr...(iyach??!!)

"ngantuk ah... males..."kata Nitsu molor lagi.

"yah ngantuk... lo pikir akuw gak ngantuk apa?? Aku juga ngantuk Ya know???? Please wake up!!!!!"akhirnya kesabaran Ichigo habis. Diambilnya seember air dingin dan DISIRAMNYA air itu ke arah Nitsu. Nitsu langsung bangun gara gara kedinginan. "oy Ichigo!! Ap yang kau lakukan... dingin YOU KNOW????"teriak Nitsu. "yah salah lo ndiri gak bangun! Cepet mandi,kita ke tempat Kami sama!!! Dia udah nunggu,TAO????"bentak Ichigo(galaknya^^). "iya,,iya! Ngarti!"kata Nitsu males sambil jalan ke kamar mandi dan..? nabrak tembok??

"NITSU!!! CEPETAN!!!!!"bentak Ichigo lagi.

"iya iya,sabar donk!!!"teriak Nitsu dari kamar mandi. "gimana nggak sabar orang KAMU MANDI UDAH 1 JAM TAU???"teriak Ichigo

"WHAT? Rupanya sudah selama itu..."

~~~dirumah Kami Sama~~~

"mereka lama bgt nih jadi bete... main ps ah..."pikir si kami sama urakan bin gila itu.

Dia beranjak menuju tempat penyimpanan game,dan ngambil ps. Rupanya dia mau main Guitar Hero(wah dewa udah tua masih semangat muda ya... umurnya padahal 40 taon) versi Anime.

"sambil nunggu nih... hm hm... nanana...lalala"

Kami-sama main sambil nyanyi lagu yang dimainin alias Alones nya Bleach(btw kalo sang dewa yang nyanyi lagunya jadi anjurrr).

'padahal aku sudah nunggu 1.5 jam... lama banget sih.. jangan jangan si Nitsu molor lagi ya... wah kasus nih,.... Nitsu emang susah dibangunin... Dasar tukang tidur... aku jadi nunggu lama nih...'gumam kami-sama sewot. Sambil memainkan guitar hero,dia ngomel ngomel sendiri.... kayak wong edan

* * *

"yo kami sama! Sori lama!"kata Nitsu dari luar.

"lo pikir gara gara sapa sih,lama..."kata Ichigo sewot.

BUAKK!!!!

Sebuah pot keramik mengenai kepala Nitsu.

"OI BOCAH ELEG!!! KAMU PIKIR AKU NUNGGU BERAPA JAM??? 3 JAM!!! EMANGNYA LO TIDURNYA MOLOR LAGI??? SIFATMU ITU..!!!!! BIKIN SEBELLL!!!!! APA KAMU NGGAK MAU KETEMU KAKAKMU LAGI!??????"teriak kami sama sewot

'kakak?'pikir Ichigo

"i'm sorry... aku ngantuk sih.. dan tadi sabunnya ilang lagi jadi kucariin... rupanya dibawa Ichigo... Sorry banget kami-sama... insappp... aku kangen kakak... i'm sorri... surryeee..."jelas Nitsu

"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!"teriak kami sama.

"oi.. oi.. daripada berantem,mendingan kami sama bilang aja,kok manggil kesini ada apa.... daripada berantem gak jlas?"lerai Ichigo.

"benar juga... Ichigo,Nitsu,masuklah kedalam!!!"ajak Kami-sama

Mereka berdua memasuki rumah kami-sama. Ichigo terpana melihat isi rumahnya. _Luas sekali!padahal dari luar terlihat begitu kecil,dan sederhana... banyak sekali perabotan mewahnya!!!!_,pikir Ichigo. "sudah kuduga kamu kaget,aku juga kaget waktu masuk pertama kali,Ichigo"kata Nitsu. "dewa itu... orang yang membingungkan,yah,Nitsu?"kata Ichigo pelan agar tidak didengar kami-sama. "yap!!"jawab Nitsu sambil tersenyum.

"oh,iya,Ichigo,kau sekarang berada di surga Shinigami,tempat dimana shinigami tinggal setelah mati. Shinighami-shinigami yang meninggal sebelum usia 20 tahun akan kembali ke dunia dalam jangka waktu tertentu,bersama partnernya."jelas Kami-sama sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah rumah itu. "surga shinigami? Berarti.. Nitsu juga shinigami?"tanya Ichigo "bukan shinigami,tapi calon shinigami..."

"kalau begitu dewa apa?"tanya Nitsu

"... mantan Shinigami...."

"hahaha!!! Dasar dewa tuek!!!"ejek Nitsu

**BUAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHHHH**

Lagi lagi sebuah kotak melayang kena kepalanya Nitsu. Nitsu langsung sujud sembah minta maaf....(emang sama dewa harus gitu..)

Kami-sama berjalan menuju sebuah kotak dan dia mengambil selembar kertas. "Nitsu,Ichigo..,kalian cari sebuah benda warisan para shinigami yang dikubur di suatu tempat. Kalian cari menurut peta ini. Setelah itu bawa kesini..."sahut kami sama sambil menyerahkan gambar itu.

"kayak mencari harta karun,maksudnyaaa????"tanya Nitsu

"ya..."jawab kami-sama

"oke... waktunya?"tanya Ichigo

"waktunya tak dibatasi. Selamat mencari!!"sambung kami-sama.

"oke!!!!"sahut Nitsu dan Ichigo bersamaan

* * *

Nitsu dan Ichigo sudah mencari benda tersebut selama 2 jam,tapi mereka belum sampai. Mereka isirahat sambil ngobrol2.

"Nitsu.. kamu pernah masuk hutan ini nggak?"tanya Ichigo sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"nggak pernah,habis kami-sama melarang kami masuk sini..."jawab Nitsu sambil ngelap keringat

"kalo gitu... benda itu apa ya? Aku penasaran..."sambung Nitsu

"yah... aku juga sih.."jawab Ichigo. Matanya melirik ke kiri. Ia merasa ada bahaya. _Sepertinya ada yang membuntuti kami dari waktu masuk hutan tadi... Tapi ini bukan hawa manusia!!_ Pikir Ichigo

_Apa hollow? Tidak mungkin... apa ya??? Seperti hewan.._

"Ichigo ada apa?"tanya Nitsu

"sst!!! Kecilkan suaramu! Ada yang membuntuti kita dari tadi!!"kata Ichigo sambil menutup mulut Nitsu

"I... ichigo.. aku merasa ada hawa... harimau.."kata Nitsu

"apa..???"

Semakin lama,Harimau itu semakin dekat. Nitsu gemetar ketakutan. "Ichigoooooooo...... aku takut..."kata Nitsu sambil memegangi tangan Ichigo. "ssh!!!! Diam!!"perintah Ichigo.

"**GROAR!!!!!!!!!"**teriak Harimau tersebut dan mendekat ke arah Nitsu dan Ichigo. Nitsu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Ichigo karena ketakutan.

"oi,Tora,kau ingin ini,kam?"tanya Ichigo sambil menyodorkan sepotong daging yang disimpanyya di tas. Harimau itu mengambil daging tersebut lalu pergi. "fyuh.. kukira kita akan dimakan..."sahut Nitsu lega.

"aku juga takut tau!!"jawab Ichigo

"hahaha..."

* * *

Setelah berjalan lagi selama 3 jam,Nitsu kembali mengajak Ichigo untuk beristirahat. Tubuh Nitsu sudah lelah. Nitsu teringat pada kakaknya. Akhirnya ia bertanya,"Ichigo,apakah kau punya kakak?"

"Nitsu? Kenapa kau tiba tiba menanyakannya? Aku tidak punya kakak,aku hanya punya adik"jawab Ichigo

"bagaimana rasanya jadi kakak?"tanya Nitsu lagi

"hei Nitsu... kenapa kau menanyakannya? Tumben sekali?"

"ya sudah tidak usah dibahas..."

Angin bertiup sepoi sepoi. Udara cerah sekali di kawasan tersebut. Hari sudah beranjak senja. Pemandangan dari sana terlihat sangat indah... "Nitsu... apa kau masih lelah?"tanya Ichigo. "yah... tak terlali. Kamu?"tanya Nitsu. "aku baik baik saja. Mau lanjut?"tanya Ichigo lagi. Nitsu mengangguk. "aku ingin segera menemukannya!"kata Nitsu.

Mereka berjalan lagi. Setelah melewati sungai,bukit bukit kecil dan hutan(lagi?),mereka sampai di tempat yang ditunjukkan peta itu. Ternyata tempat itu luas,jadi Ichigo dan Nitsu harus mencari dengan teliti. Mereka berdua berpencar.

_Perasaan,tempat ini luas banget sih? Kayak nggak ada ujungnya... sepanjang kota Karakura kali? Kalo Karakura bangunannya diilangin semua pasti jadi seluas ini ya... luasnya.._ pikir Ichigo sambil mengelilingi tempat aneh itu. Setelah lama mengelilingi,akhirnya dia nabrak Nitsu. Ichigo kaget,ternyata kepala Nitsu sekeras batu!!!! Berlian malah!!!

"aww!!!!"jerit Nitsu.

"sori!!!"kata Ichigo.

"ketemu ga?"tanya Nitsu kemudian.

"nggak nih...."kata Ichigo pasrah.

"luas banget sih tempat ini!"Nitsu sewot.

"ya... luas sekali... seluas kota Karakura..."kata Ichigo masih memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit gara gara habis kejeduk kepalanya Nitsu.

"kamu tinggal di Karakura?"tanya Nitsu.

"i..ya?? ada apa?"tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"nothing.. just asking!!"jawab Nitsu sambil tersenyum. _Kayaknya dari tadi Nitsu tanya deh,terus aku tanya kenapa,dia menghindar... ada apa ini! Ada apa!!!!!!!! What the hell!!!!! _pikir Ichigo. Dia melihat kearah Nitsu. _kenapa... aku merasa kenal dengannya.. padahal baru kemarin bertemu,rasanya,sifatnya mirip seseorang... apa Renji??? Tunggu... apa yang kupikirkan? Yang penting cari benda itu dulu,baru pikir yang lain!!!_ Pikirnya lagi. "Ichigo... itu bukan?"tanya Nitsu sambil menunjuk tongkat berukuran kira kira 9 cm yang digunakan sebagai petunjuk. "itu.. Benar! Nitsu,kau jenius(apanya)!!!"puji Ichigo. "ayo lihat!!"kata Nitsu. Mereka menuju ke arah tongkat tersebut lalu mereka berdua menggalinya. Rupanya benda itu dikubur dalam dalam....

**Meanwhile**

"hahaha... mereka sadar gak kalo itu adalah... "ITU"!!!!"kata dewa sambil ketawa ketawa. Dia lagi main ps 2 kasetnya.. nya... nya... BLEACH!!! Dasar dewa gila tur aneh... udah tua... jangan jangaan mkkb alias masa kecil kurang bahagia(tie dibakar kami sama)??????????

**Back to NitsuIchigo**

"BUSET!!! Dalem banget sih nguburnya!!!" omel Nitsu. Dia sudah capek karena mereka berdua sudah menggali cukup dalam. Ichigo keluar dari lubang n tepar seketika.... "Ichigo... kamu kecapean ya??" tanya Nitsu sambil ngeliat ke arah Ichigo yang barusan tepar langsung bangun lagi(what?). "ya... aku pusing...."kata Ichigo.

"kutebak kamu dehidrasi. Nih minum!"kata Nitsu sambil nglempar air putih botolan ke arah Ichigo. "arigato..."kata Ichigo masih lmass..... Ichigo langsung meminum air tersebut sampai habis(padahal botol 1 liter)!!!

"Ichigo.."panggil Nitsu

"apa??"tanya Ichigo.

"menurutmu "benda" itu apa?"lanjutnya

"apa ya... entahlah.."jawab Ichigo

Ichigo dan Nitsu yang lagi Istirahat melihat pemandangan yang indah sekali. Ichigo langsung mengingat Karakura,teman temannya,keluarganya dan juga... Rukia..._ gimana kabar mereka ya? Rukia... aku baik baik saja.. jangan menangis terus... Yuzu.. Karin... ayah... sedang apa kalian?? Apa rumah kita ,asih "gila" dengan kelakuan ayah?? Teman teman... kalian sedang apa? Maaf mungkin aku pergi terlalu cepat... tapi aku pasti kembali..._pikir Ichigo... di waktu yang sama,, Nitsu berpikir,,,

_Kakak... sudah 3 tahun akumati.. aku rindu kakak... bagaimana dengan kakak? Kuharap kakak merindukanku... tunggulah sebentar lagi,pasti aku akan kembali,kak...._

**Meanwhile**

**In the World,,**

**Karakura Town..**

**Ichigo's Grave**

"Ichigo.. kau sedang apa? Kami merindukanmu... kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat..??"isak rukia didepan makamnya Ichigo(ada lagunya! Mengenangmu kerispatih...oooh...)

**Karakura Town**

**Ichigo's Home**

**Living Room**

"HUWOOOOOOOOOO..... ICHIGOOOOOOO!!!!!!"ayahnya teriak teriak aneh n gak jelas(+dibunnuh Isshin+)

"ayah... kakak udah nggak ada 'kan!! Jangan teriak teriak terus! Telingaku sakit!!!"bentak Karin

"aku tahu ayah pasti kangen sama kakak.. kami juga kangen!! Tapi jangan tiap hari teriak teriak nggak jelas gitu dong,yah!!!"balas Yuzu.

**Ichigo's room**

"hiks.. kakak kembali ke SS... aku sendirian..."isak Kon...

**Karakura Town**

**Ichigo's School**

Inoue,Tatsuki dan Keigo sedang berbincang-bincang

"rasanya.. tak ada Kurosaki-kun tak seru ya..."kata Inoue.

"benar... Apa tak ada yang bodoh selain Ichigo?"kata Tatsuki. Keigo menatapnya.

"oh,maaf.. apa tak ada orang bodoh selain Keigo..?"tanya Tatsuki

"TATSUKIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"Keigo langsung marah...

**Karakura Town**

**Urahara's Shop**

"Ichigo... rasanya kota ini jadi panas tanpamu..."bisik Urahara dalam hati

"ha? Benarkah?"bisik renji kepada Urahara(telepati)

"menurutku lho..."

"tapi... Ichigo.. apa kau bertemu dia..??"

Siapakah DIA itu???(dibahas di chp.3)

**Soul Society**

**Byakuya's Room**

"rasanya udara jadi segar tanpa Ichigo.."

**DUAKKKK**

Sebuah hp(punya Byakuya bukan?)melayang mengenai jidat Byakuya.

"RUKIA!! Ada apa sayang??"kata Byakuya kepada adiknya

"nii sama tidak boleh menghina Ichigo.!!!! Meskipun nii sama benci dia,tapi aku mencintainya!!! Jangan unek unek lagi!!!!"bentak Rukia sadis...(terlaaaaalu saaaaaadis sikapmu...sadis by Afgan)

**Back to Ichigo...**

"Nitsu,ayo lanjut..."kata Ichigo

"siapp"jawab Nitsu

Mereka mulai mengali lubang "terkutuk" yang saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangat dalem banget itu lagi. Setelah tergali 10 meter...(dalem banget!) mereka menemukan benda itu,alias...

ZANPAKUTOU!!!!

Ichigo terbelalak waktu melihat Zanpakutou tersebut. Dia terkejut karena itu.. tu.. tu..(gema) ZANGETSU!!!

_Dewa sialaaaaaaaan!!!!!! Seenaknya saja dia mengambil Zangetsu!!!! Pantesan waktu aku ngelawan hollow itu mendadak zangetsuku nggak ada!!! Lihat saja nanti!!! Kucincang kau!!!!!_pikir Ichigo sewot dan itu menyebabkan Nitsu yang disebelahnya kepanasan. Lho,kok bisa??? Karena Ichigo mengeluarkan api............... api 10000000000000000000000 derajat!(Nitsu ilang tanpa bekas dong?)

* * *

"**KAMI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**teriak Ichigo dari luar.

"ho,sudah ketemu?"tanya Kami-sama tanpa dosa

"APA APAAN INI!!!! SEENAKNYA KAU MENGAMBIL ZANGETSU-KU!!!! JELAS AKU MATI DEWA BLO'ON!!!"teriak Ichigo yang udah kehabisan kesabaran ntuh.

"ooi.. Ichigo..chigo..igo...go....o....."terdengar suara Nitsu yang ngos-ngosan karena ngejar Ichigo yang lari super cepat kayak eyeshield 21.. apa 21.00000000~!???

"eh!! Wait!!! Wai-..."belom selesai dewa ngomong udah dilempar Ichigo pake Zangetsunya....

"ICHIGOO....OO....OO...OO.....OO....OO...OO......OO........"teriak Nitsu yang udah kehabisan nafas

"apa?"Ichigo langsung jinak.

"kami sama matek tuh!!!"jawab Nitsu

"ha???sorry!! tadi aku lepas kendali.. Hichigo ngamuk!!!"jawab Ichigo sambil sujud sembah.

"Hichigo??"tanya Nitsu n dewa(kami-sama...)barengan

"oh... itu..."

"yasudahlah... besok kalian kesini lagi.."kata kami sama

"apa lagi... ya ampun!!!"kata Nitsu seballl

"pokoknya besok KESINI DAN JANGAN MOLOR LAGI!! AKU MALES NUNGGUIN KAMU TAU NGGAK!????"teriak kami-sama sebal

"iyayayaayyayayayyaayaaa...."kata Nitsu

Nitsu dan Ichigo pulang kerumah mereka berdua. Karena sudah malem,begitu masuk Nitsu langsung molorrrr.....

* * *

Tie:huff! Selesai...

Wully:ti-chan... lucu banget... kami-sama matek??

Tie:nggak lah... mereka kan disurga..

Ichigo:hoi..

Tie:apa lagi???

Ichigo:chapter 3 aku mau kamu siksa lagi!??

Tie:hum... ya...

Ichigo:kubunuh kau!!!

Tie:ha???

Hitsugaya:numpang mejeng...

Tie:no way!!!

Luthfi:oink..oink... ada cewek cantik!!!(mandang hitsugaya...)

**BUAKKK**

Hitsugaya:what do you say!?? Cewek?? I cowo you knooooooooooow!???????????

Ichigo:salah sapa jadi orang manis banget....

Renji:numpang kentut...

Tie+Wully+Ichigo+Luthfi:WOOOOOOOOOOOII!!!! INI BUKAN KENTUT TAPI GAS BERACUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Renji:(dengan tampang tak berdosa)benarkah??  
Rukia:(datang sambil nutup hidung)wekk... bau apa ini? Gas belerang? Racun? Gas elpiji???

Renji:hancur hatiku....

Tie:buang gas racun jangan disini... ntar temen temenkuw matek smuwa...

Renji:menohok hati!!! Jantungku remuk berkeping keping!!! Seperti sebutir pasir dipantai..

Tie:gak ada waktu buat nyair!!!

Wully:Tie.....

Luthfi:boyi!!

Hendra(sahabatnya Luthfi):hey ada apa?

Tie:gawat duo boneka kembali.!!! Wait! Kok jadi drama gini??? Yaudah... sampai jumpa di chapter 3!!!  
semuanya:REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Nitsu's Mystery

Tie : "NYA~HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BAAAACK!!!!"

Wully : (sweat drop) "e.........."

Di-chan : "baiklah.. si author mulai keluar gilanya.. mohon maklum...,"

Ichigo : "nah, maaf karena author masih berada dalam ujian, jadi updatenya lama.."

Tie : "yup! Bener! Aku saja waktu membuat chapter 3 ini dimarahi ibuku!"

Wully : "ya.. Dan juga sang pengganggu alias Luthfi yang tau-tau masuk ke rumahnya waktu sedang main komputer.."

Tie : "dan juga... aku ingin readers tahu kalo.. kegiatanku buanyak banget.. alias.. Dari UASBN di oper ke UAS prektek dan dioper lagi menuju UAS teori dan dioper lagi menuju darmawisata ke Jakarta dan dioper kembali kepada kembali ke Semarang dan GOOL SAUDARA-SAUDARA!!!!!!!"

All except Tie : (sweat drop + jaw drop) "....................."

Tie : "hosh.. hosh.. minum..,"

Ichigo : "nih pesenan loe,"

Tie : "oh, ya.. Makasih,"

Wully : "CEPET MULAI!!"

Tie : "WUAA!! sori kelamaan! silahkan mulai!"

* * *

Chapter 3

Nitsu's Mystery

Ichigo dan Nitsu berjalan menuju rumah kami-sama. "Ichigo... Menurutmu apa lagi?" tanya Nitsu. "hm... Tidak tahu...," jawab Ichigo. Sesampai di rumah Kami-sama, mereka berdua mencari seseorang yang menurut mereka... Sialan... "oi, Kami-sama...," panggil Nitsu. Kami-sama keluar dari rumahnya dan menyambut mereka berdua. "ayo masuk!!" kata Kami-sama, mengajak mereka masuk.

"Kami- sama! Kali ini apa lagi??" tanya Nitsu kemudian.

"Hm... Mungkin agak mengejutkan ya... Kalian akan melakukan... TRAINING!!" jawab Kami-sama bersemangat.

"**APA????**" teriak Nitsu dan Ichigo bersamaan. _Berarti kita latihan??? _pikir Ichigo kemudian.

"kebelakang!!!" perintah Kami-sama sambil menunjuk belakang rumahnya. Nitsu dan Ichigo berjalan mengikuti Kami-sama.

"baiklah.. Kalian berdua berlatih supaya kuat," kata Kami-sama

"lalu? Kita melakukan apa dulu??" tanya Nitsu.

"baiklah, lempar shuriken!" kata Kami-sama bersemangat.

Ichigo lansung mengambil shurikennya, dilemparnya shuriken tersebut, dan kena tepat sasaran. _GLEK!!! Ichigo hebat sekali!! _pikir Nitsu

Saat giliran Nitsu, ia mengambil shurikennya dan melempar shuriken tersebut, tetapi bukan kena sasarannya, malah kena kepala Kami-sama dan alhasil, kepala Kami-sama berdarah-darah dengan sangat sukses.

"WADAWW!!! NITSUUU!!!!!" teriak Kami-sama geram. Nitsu bergidik ketakutan.

"a... Ampuuuun!!!!" kata Nitsu sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Ichigo. "hehehe... Nitsu... Kamu haus lebih teliti lagi kalau mau melempar, malah kena Kami-sama...," kata Ichigo geli. Dia terlihat menahan tawanya.

"OI NITSU!!! OBATIN!!!" bentak Kami-sama.

"I... Iya...," jawab Nitsu, lalu mengobati kepala kami-sama yang masih berdarah-darah.

"Ichigo, kamu lanjutkan latihannya saja," kata Kami-sama. Ichigo mengangguk. Dia melempar beberapa shuriken lagi sambil menunggu Kami-sama.

Setelah kepala Kami-sama selesai diobati, Nitsu kembali bersama Kami-sama. "Ichigo, hentikan lempar shurikennya. Sekarang latihan pakai pedang bambu. Kalian berdua, berarunglah," kata Kami-sama. Nitsu terkejut. Ichigo masih memasang wajah yang _sangat _santai.

"ber... BERTARUNG???" teriak Nitsu.

"ya. Ada apa? Kau takut terluka??"ledek Kami-sama. Nitsu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia cuma gugup saja.

"ayo mulai!!" kata Kami-sama.

Ichigo dan Nitsu bertarung. Ternyata Nitsu sangat lihai memainkan pedang. Pertarungan mereka berdua berlangsung agak lama. Kami-sama yang melihatnya senyum-senyum dengan wajah aneh (A/N : Kami-sama kambuh.. *dilempari meja sama Kami-sama*) ...

Ichigo mengamati wajah Nitsu. Ichigo berpikir, _Kenapa... Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengan Nitsu? Bukan... Kurasa dia mirip dengan seseorang.. Apa... Renji?_

Pemikiran itu membuat Ichigo lengah. Nitsu segera menyerangnya dari bawah. Ichigo kena.

"bagaimana, Kami-sama?" tanya Nitsu.

"Ichigo, ada apa? Tiba tiba kau lengah?" tanya Kami-sama heran. Ichigo segera menjawab, "aku baik-baik saja,"

"ya sudah, kalian berdua istirahatlah..," kata Kami-sama.

Ichigo mengamati wajah Nitsu. Dia berfikir, _kenapa wajahnya miriiiip sekali dengan Renji???_

Nitsu terkejut begitu mengetahui Ichigo mengamatinya. "ada apa??" tanya Nitsu

"eh.. oh.." Ichigo gelagapan. Ia tak menyangka Nitsu akan menanyainya. Ichigo memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya (WARNING! DEWA NGUPING!!).

"Nitsu... Sebenarnya.. Kakakmu itu siapa sih?" tanya Ichigo ragu-ragu.

Nitsu terkejut mendengarkan pertanyaan Ichigo, lalu dia menjawab,

"kakakku Abarai Renji... Nama lengkapku Abarai Nitsu," jawabnya.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????? PANTESAN MIRIP!!!**" teriak Ichigo (Kami-sama ketawa-ketiwi nggak jelas) .

"eh? Memangnya kamu temen kakak? Dia kembaranku."

Ichigo yang bertambah syok mendengarnya, akhirnya pingsan...

* * *

Ichigo membuka matanya. Rupanya dia ada di kamarnya Kami-sama.

"sudah sadar?" tanya Kami-Sama. Ichigo mengangguk.

"aku cuma kaget tadi, " jawab Ichigo.

"emangnya aku ngagetin?" tanya Nitsu yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"HYAAA!!!!! NITSU!!!! JANTUNGAN NIH!!" teriak Kami-sama yang (rupanya) juga kaget.

"ampun.. Jangan bunuh aku!" kata Nitsu sambil sujud sembah.

"anu.. Latihannya dilanjutkan,tidak?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"oh, benar juga. Sekarang waktunya untuk... LATIHAN METAL!! Eh, LATIHAN MENTAL!!" jawab Kami-sama berapi-api alias mode setan *dilempari golok sama Kami-sama*.

"NANI?????" teriak Nitsu dan Ichigo bersamaan.

"GEHAHAHAHA!!! Kalian berdua, ikuti aku," kata kami-sama kemudian. Ichigo dan Nitsu lalu mengikuti Kami-sama ke sebuah lokasi yang pemandangannya jauh lebih indah (A/N : Udah tau kan disini pemandangannya indah? Liat chapter satu.) dan udaranya jauh lebih segar. Ichigo dan Nitsu melihat air terjun yang indah.

"wow... Hebat...," kata Ichigo takjub. Nitsu cengo.

"kalian duduk di batu besar itu ya, kutunggu, kok," kata Kami-sama sambil menunjuk ke arah batu besar yang ada di tengah air terjun. Ichigo dan Nitsu melongo.

"apa?" tanya Nitsu dengan wajah yang aneh.

"kubilang duduk disana!" kata Kami-sama memaksa.

Ichigo dan Nitsu berjalan ke arah batu besar tersebut. Ichigo dan Nitsu ternganga melihatnya.

"apa-apaan nih...," gumam Ichigo.

"busyet..." gumam Nitsu.

"CEPAT!!!" bentak Kami-sama dari kejauhan.

"eh, i.. iyyaa...."

Ichigo dan Nitsu segera menuju tempat tersebut. Mereka duduk sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat kena siraman air terjun yang keras (A/N : bagi yang pernah ngrasain, rasanya lebih sakit lho, soalnya disana air terjunnya lebih keras pancurannya)

_3 Jam berlalu_

"HUATSYII!!!" Ichigo bersin tiba tiba. Nitsu menoleh.

"kenapa, Ichigo?" tanya Nitsu.

"dingin... Kamu tidak kedinginan?" tanya Ichigo. Nitsu menatapnya.

"dingin sih... Tapi Paling cuma pilek...,"jawab Nitsu sambil mengelap ingusnya.

"tapi kita sudah tiga jam disini...," kata Ichigo.

"oke. Aku akan panggil Kami-sama. OIIII! KAMI-SAMAAA!!!!" teriak Nitsu. Kami-sama terkejut.

"ya ampun! Rupanya aku ketiduran!!!!" teriak Kami-sama sambil menepuk kepalanya. "kalian berdua! Turunlah!" teriak Kami-sama lagi. Nitsu dan Ichigo lalu berdiri dan turun.

"kalian berdua, pulanglah," kata Kami-sama kemudian. Nitsu dan Ichigo berjalan bersama-sama karena mereka serumah. Sesampainya di rumah, mereka mandi, makan malam lalu tidur.

* * *

"Huaahhh!!!" Nitsu baru bangun. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.

_Lho? Biasanya jam 6.30 Ichigo sudah membangunkanku, tapi kok har__i ini belum, ya?_ Pikir Nitsu heran. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar Ichigo.

"Ichigo...," panggil Nitsu. Rupanya Ichigo masih tertidur.

"oi, Ichigo..," panggilnya lagi. Ichigo lalu membuka matanya.

"Nitsu.. Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo kemudian. Nitsu melihatnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa, Ichigo?" tanya Nitsu sambil memegang kepalanya. Tiba-tiba...

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" teriak Nitsu sekuat tenaga sambil berlari-lari. Ichigo sweat drop.

"ada apa sih, Nitsu?" tanya Ichigo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" teriak Nitsu lagi (dunia gempa...) sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya yang terbakar (APA?). "AAAAIIIIIIIIIII—"

BRUGH!

Apa yang terjadi?

Rupanya Nitsu menabrak Kami-sama yang membawa segentong air es dan segera menyiramkan air tersebut ke arah tangan Nitsu yang hangus terbakar. Dan yang terjadi? Kebalikannya. Tangan Nitsu beku!

"Kami-sama jahat!!" kata Nitsu setelah es ditangannya mencair.

"habisnya kamu teriak-teriak nggak jelas gitu! Emangnya ada apaan sih, kok kamu teriak-teriak sampe kupingku sakit?" tanya Kami-sama.

"anu.. Banannya Ichigo panas sih..," kata Nitsu. Kami-sama melihat Ichigo.

"mungkin dia masuk angin.. Kenapa ya?" kata Kami-sama heran.

"itu semua kan salahmu, Kami-sama! Kenapa kau tertidur kemarin?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"ah, aku ketiduran soalnya udaranya dingin, jadi enak, terus ketiduran... Tapi, kok Nitsu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kami-sama.

"aku kan kebal," kata Nitsu.

"jangan-jangan kau bukan manusia?" ledek Ichigo

"aku kan monyet.. EH!! SALAH NGOMONG!" kata Nitsu lalu menutup mulutnya.

"MONYET?? Emangnya kamu keturunan monyet?" tanya Kami-sama heran.

"AKU SALAH NGOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!!!!!!" teriak Nitsu tepat di telinganya Kami-sama.

"jangan bertengkar!!" lerai Ichigo.

"aduh!! ADUH! Tanganmu panas banget sih?" kata Kami-sama.

"'kan aku udah bilang, Ichigo badannya panas banget..," kata Nitsu.

Bruukk...

Ichigo lalu pingsan karena demam.

"I.. ICHIGO?? Haloo?? Haloo??" kata Nitsu sambil ngangkat-ngangkat tangannya Ichigo (A/N : aku pernah melakukan hal ini ke sodara sepupuku Gilang! Alhasil dia ngamuk karena (katanya) lagi mimpi indah..). Kami-sama segera menjitak kepala Nitsu.

"KAMU INI BAGAIMANA?? Kau kan udh tau kalo Ichigo lagi sakit!! Kamu itu malah melakukan hal itu!!!" bentak Kami-sama.

"i.. Iya.. Maaf...," kata Nitsu lalu menggendong Ichigo ke kasurnya, lalu mengompres Ichigo.

"ah,, Iya! Aku mau bilang, besok ada pertandingan para mantan dan calon Shinigami di dekat rumahku, kalian mau ikut?" tanya Kami-sama.

"baiklah, nanti akan kubicarakan kepada Ichigo kalau dia sudah bangun. Tenang saja, Kami-sama!" kata Nitsu.

"baiklah, besok akan kutunggu!" kata Kami-sama lalu pulang.

* * *

Tie : "ahh.. selesai jugaa"

Wully : "udah di cek?"

Tie : "udah.."

Nitsu : "emangnya gue monyet? lu sialan banget!!"

Tie : "suka-suka aku!!"

Ichigo : "hoii.. jangan berantem"

Di-chan : "yap.. nggak usah diurusin mereka semua! silahkan... REVIEW!!!" *ditabok*

* * *


	4. Heaven Fight Part 1: Nitsu's First Fight

Tie : "Hula semuanya.. Kembali dengan Tie, Di-chan, Wulan-chan dan Luthfi "babi" yang gila di fanfic gila ini pula, Heaven! Dan Tie minta maaf, kelamaan update! Idenya ngaret!"

Wulan : "Hehehe.."

Di-chan : "Yaahh.... Pokoknya ni chapter kayaknya bakal jadi gila kayak yang bikin," (nunjuk Author)

Tie : "Oi, nunjuk ke Luthfi aja deh?"

Luthfi : "Oh, saya gila ya??"

Ichigo : "Gwaah.. Whateper!!! Respon review!!"

Nitsu : "Aku aja yang baca! *grin* Dari **Kurosa-chan!!!** (format SMS) Bunuh Kami-sama? Okelah!"

Kami-sama : "NO!!! Kok mesti aku yang dibunuh?"

Tie : "Yohachi aja setuju om... Bawa ke RSJ dulu, baru dipenggal kepalanya..,"

Nitsu : "Aku akan minta kakak buat menggal kepalanya pake Zabimaru!! Hehe.."

Tie : "Buh! Pake zanpakutomu sendiri aje..,"

Renji : "Adekku caayaank..." (meluk Nitsu)

Nitsu : "Renji-nii!!!" (meluk Renji)

Tie : "Ogh, dua babon bersatu..,"

Kami-sama + Ichigo : "Menjijikkan,"

Tie : "Mmm, **Kuro Lunatic!** Yang babon itu Renji, kalo Nitsu cuma monyet... Monyet ngepet!"

Nitsu : "WETEHA? (WTH?)"

Tie : "Tapi wajahnya Nitsu lebih imut, lebih baik, lebih kekanak-kanakan, sifatnya juga polos gak kaya Renji. Renji mah, kayak mafia nyasar di Seireitei! Wajahnya mirip mafia, kan? Tattonan lagi! Sifatnya ju..ga..?"

Renji : (ngasih death glare gratis ke Tie) "**TIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE........,**"

Tie : "Ups, Kuro lunatic -?-! Babon queennya marah, nih!"

Nitsu : "Nii-san bukan baboon queen!"

Tie : "Kalo... Elu Baboon goreng,"

Nitsu : *nangis gaje*

Tie : *nyengir gaje*

Di-chan : "...... Aneh ah..,"

Wulan : "Segini dulu..,"

Renji : "ENJOI DHIS GAJE CHAPTER! XD"

* * *

BLEACH belong to TITE KUBO

THIS FANFIC belong to TIE-MANGANIAC-BGT

* * *

Chapter 4

Heaven Fight Part 1 : Nitsu's First Fight

Ichigo bersama Nitsu pergi ke arah rumah Kami-sama. Mereka memang ingin mengikuti pertarungan yang Kami-sama katakan kemarin. Sesampainya disana. Nitsu melihat seseorang berjenggot yang memakai topi sedang melambai-lambai ke arah mereka.

"Hai Nitsu, Ichigo! Oh, ya. Ichigo, kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Kami-sama.

"Yah.. Lumayan sih.." kata Ichigo. Kami-sama memegang dahi Ichigo.

"Masih agak panas.. Tapi, kalo masih sakit, kok udah main? Maksudku kok udah mau tarung?" tanya Kami-sama heran.

"Sudahlah... Pokoknya aku nggak apa-apa kok," kata Ichigo santai.

"Ya sudahlah... Kalian kenalan dulu aja sama mereka," kata Kami-sama sambil menunjuk ke gerombolan anak-anak seumuran mereka. Ichigo menatap mereka. Tiba-tiba mata coklat Ichigo membesar.

Dia melihat sesosok manusia *ya donk masak hewan* berambut unik. Ya. Rambutnya berwarna oranye-hitam (emang ada?). Dia tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin setingkat atau lebih pendek dari Hitsugaya.

"T... THEO?" panggil Ichigo tak percaya. Orang itu menoleh.

"Waah, Ichi-nii!!!" kata Theo lalu berlari, melompat dan memeluk Ichigo.

"Theo? Berhenti memanggilku Ichi-nii! Aku bukan kakakmu!!" kata Ichigo.

"Tapi, Ichi-nii lebih tua dariku dan Ichi-nii sangat perhatian sama aku! Makannya aku nganggep Ichi-nii sebagai kakakku!!" kata Theo riang.

"Theo, kamu juga kenal Ichigo?" tanya Nitsu. Theo melepaskan pelukannya lalu berlari ke arah Nitsu.

"Ada Nitsu-nii juga!!! Horee!!" teriak Theo girang sambil memeluk Nitsu. Tiba-tiba datang seorang anak berambut hitam yang dikucir 2.

"Theo, yang kau maksud Ichi-nii itu...," katanya lalu menatap Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo langsung pucat seketika.

"Ichigo!!!! Kya!!!!" teriaknya lalu memeluk Ichigo yang belum sembuh benar dari demamnya kemarin.

"A.. Akane... Kamu juga ada di sini???" tanya Ichigo sambil megap-megap karena kehabisan napas.

"Akane! Kasihan Ichigo! Jangan dicekek!!" kata Nitsu sambil melepaskan pelukan erat Akane. Nitsu lalu menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau kenal Akane dan Theo?" tanya Nitsu.

"Ah, waktu kecil, aku pernah bermain dengan mereka, lalu-" kata-kata Ichigo terpotong. Dia menunduk sedih. "Aku tak mau menjelaskannya," kata Ichigo. Nitsu dan Kami-sama hanya bertanya-tanya heran. Ada apa dengannya?

-----

Semua peserta yang ingin mengikuti pertarungan di surga shinigami itu (sebut aja surshi) berkumpul di depan rumah Kami-sama. Ichigo dan Nitsu yang lagi numpang di kamarnya Kami-sama menengok keluar. Rame banget!

Ichigo, Nitsu dan Kami-sama melihat ada beberapa orang mantan shinigami yang sedang ngerumpi dengan asyiknya, mereka tidak sadar kalau yang dibicarakan lagi ngintipin mereka.

"Eh, kalo nggak salah, surshi kedatangan roh shinigami pengganti yang baru, 'kan?" kata salah satu roh cewe.

"Eh, tau, nggak, rupanya roh shinigami pengganti itu teman lamanya Akane dan Theo, lho!" kata temen cewe itu

"Waah, kasus!" canda salah satu teman mereka. Spontan segerombol itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kami-sama, dengan wajah super wagu plus nggilani-nya melihat ke arah segerombolan cewek-cowok yang lagi ngerumpi dengan dahsyat (?).

Nitsu jijik ngeliatin Kami-sama yang pasang tampang gaje, menjijikkan sekali dan nggak genah itu. Nitsu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo. Dia terkejut melihat Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kamu kenapa?" tanya Nitsu khawatir.

"Uh..? Ah, nggak apa-apa, kok...," kata Ichigo lemes. Nitsu langsung jalan ke sebelah Ichigo. Sayangnya, sama kayak kembarannya, Renji, Nitsu nggak beruntung. Dia kesandung dan...

5.....

4....

3...

2..

1.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" teriak Nitsu kaga jelas. Dan yang nggak beruntung bukan cuma Nitsu!

Ya,

Dibawah Nitsu, terlihat seorang..

KAMI-SAMA YANG KETIBAN NITSU YANG -anjrit berat meen- ITU!

Tunggu, perasaan tadi Nitsu jalannya ke arah Ichigo, deh? Kok yang ketiban bukan Ichigo, tapi malah Kami-sama yang ketiban?

Rupanya...

Demi Ichigo yang kelihatan lemes, Kami-sama mengorbankan tubuhnya (mengorbankan?) untuk ketiban Nitsu! Padahal Nitsu itu berat banget!

"Kami-sama? Sori!" teriak Nitsu sambil berdiri. Terlihat Kami-sama yang penyet.

"Kami-sama..?? Nggak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo cemas sambil ngeliat ke arah Kami-sama yang penyet + penyok -?- itu.

"Ya, demi kamu, kaga apa-apa, kok!" kata Kami-sama dengan PD-nya. Kami-sama dan Nitsu lalu pandang-pandangan.

"Ichigo,"

Ichigo kaget. Nitsu dan Kami-sama ngomong barengan? Kseumur hidup itu nggak pernah kebayang! Dalam mimpi sekalipun!

Dalam hitsungan detik, secepat mungkin Kami-sama dan Nitsu megangin kepala Ichigo. Kepala mereka berdua _nyaris _kebentur.

"ADUH!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

WTH? Barengan lagi? Padahal mereka berdua nggak pernah akur!

"Ichigo, kamu nggak usah ikut aja, deh! Badanmu tambah panas, nih!" kata Nitsu sambil nunjukkin tangannya yang kebakar -??-.

"Yup! Nitsu bener! Tidur aja!" kata Kami-sama. Ichigo menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku masih kuat, kok," kata Ichigo.

"YA! KAMU MASIH KUAT TAPI KITANYA YANG NGGAK KUAT NGELIATIN KAMU PANAS BANGET GITU!!!" teriak Nitsu tepat di depan wajah Ichigo. Ichigo sweat drop.

"Tapi—"

"KAGA ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! NGERTI KAGA?" teriak Nitsu. Yang ada di luar langsung bisik-bisik gaje.

Ichigo menggeleng lagi

"Nggak mau! Aku maunya ikut!" kata Ichigo. Kami-sama geleng-geleng. _Keras kepala amat, sih, tuh anak? _Pikir Kami-sama heran. Tiba-tiba....

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Bel tanda akan dimulainya pertarungan di lapangan sebelah rumah Kami-sama berbunyi nyaring. Nitsu dan Ichigo yang mendengarnya langsung bangkit.

"Ichigo, kamu nggak usah ikut! Langkahmu aja sempoyongan!" kata Nitsu. Ichigo menggeleng _lagi_. "Aku nggak apa-apa," kata Ichigo. Entah udah ngomong seperti itu berapa kali. Akhirnya Nitsu menyerah.

"Ya sudah, aku menyerah! Tapi, kalau kau sampai pingsan, aku nggak urus, lho!" kata Nitsu sebal. Ichigo tersenyum lemah.

"Nggak apa-apa. Makasih, Nitsu!" kata Ichigo lembut selembut sutera (jiahaha, dasar Tie..).

--

Nitsu POV.

Diluar sudah ada beberapa petarung lagi mbersihin zanpakutou milik masing-masing anggota pertarungan pagi ini. Aku celingukan kedepan, kekiri dan kekanan.

_Mana, ya? Zanpakutou gue??_ pikirku. Aku lalu menengok kebelakang. Ichigo lagi membungkus Zangetsunya yang berukuran besar itu.

_Whoaa, gimana, nih? Gue __kan, belum punya zanpakutou!_ Pikirku panik. Maklum saja, aku meninggal karena terpeleset dan jatuh dari lantai paling atas di akademi shinigami, sebulan sebelum hari kelulusan kakak.

_Nitsu,_

GLEK! Aku terkejut.

Suara milik siapa itu?

_Nitsu, apa kau dengar aku?_ Kata suara itu lagi.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku pelan.

_Apa kau tak tahu? Aku zanpakutoumu._

Zanpakutouku? Siapa? Siapa kamu sebenarnya? Jawab aku!

_Huh... Kenapa kau tak menyadarinya selama ini? Nama__ku adalah ********_

Siapa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya...

_Jadi kau tidak bisa mendengarnya?? Dasar __kau bodoh._

Siapa dia? Kenapa dia bilang begitu?

_Kau bodoh, Nitsu. Kau membuatku kecewa. Apa kau takut? Buanglah rasa takutmu itu.__ Rasa takutmu itu membuat teelingamu seperti tersumbat batu._

Takut? Mungkin... Aku takut. Takut kehilangan kakak....

_Buanglah rasa takutmu! Kau ingin kembali dan membahagiakan Renji, kan? Buang rasa takutmu itu!_

Aku tidak takut...

_Kau __bisa dengar sekarang? Katakanlah sekarang... Namaku...._

"Toramaru,"

End of Nitsu's POV.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cahaya keungu-unguan keluar dari tubuh Nitsu. Sepertiya itu reiatsu milik Nitsu yang selama ini terpendam oleh rasa takut. Sebenarnya, dari waktu pertama bertemu Nitsu, Ichigo tidak dapat merasakan reiatsu milik Nitsu. Sekarang, reiatsunya keluar. Saking kuatnya, Ichigo yang masih lemes sampai terpental ke wajah -?- Kami-sama.

"Ukh! Reiatsu yang kuat sekali!" gumam Ichigo sambil menyingkir dari Kami-sama. Dia melihat ke arah Nitsu yang sudah memegang zanpakutounya.

"Nitsu? Zanpakutou itu??" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah zanpakutou Nitsu. Nitsu melihat ke arah zanpakutou yang dipegangnya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia... Toramaru," kata Nitsu. Ichigo melihatnya.

"Jadi.. Itu, zanpakutoumu?" tanya Ichigo. Nitsu mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau akan menggunakannya?" tanya Kami-sama.

"Entahlah," kata Nitsu. Ichigo dan Kami-sama berpandang-pandangan heran.

"Eh! Cepat! Pertandingannya sudah mau mulai!" teriak Kami-sama. Ichigo dan Nitsu yang kaget karena suara Kami-sama yang menggelegar layaknya petir yang jatuh di depan mereka itu langsung berlari menuju lapangan pertarungan.

"Baiklah, hadirin semuanya... Pertandingan Surga Shinigami ke-15 telah dibuka!" kata pembawa acara. Ichigo dan Nitsu sedang berlari menuju ke lapangan. Sesampainya di lapangan, lagi-lagi Ichigo diserbu Akane dan Theo.

"HELEP!!" teriak Ichigo. Nitsu langsung melepaskan pelukan Akane dan Theo.

"Baiklah, pertarungan pertama.. Abarai Nitsu VS Tsukimiya Akane!" kata sang pembawa acara pake TOA.

Nitsu melongo. _Gue???_ Pikirnya.

"Wuah, Nitsu! Kamu di kesempatan pertama, tuh! Jangan disia-siain! Tapi ati-ati aja, ya. Akane kuat banget..," kata Ichigo serius sambil menepuk pundak Nitsu yang masih cengo gara-gara namanya dipanggil.

"Cepet! Jangan ngalamun!" kata Kami-sama yang muncul tiba-tiba. Nitsu langsung ngacir.

"Lho, Kami-sama? Ngapain?" tanya Ichigo yang kaget. Kami-sama nyengir.

"Aku juga mendaftarkan diri sebagai peserta..," kata Kami-sama. Ichigo cengo.

"Kami-sama ikut? Benerang, nih? Gak mimpi, kan??" tanya Ichigo. kami-sama malah ngakak gaje.

In the lapangan pertandingan...

"Ya, para hadirin sekalian! Inilah pertarungan pertama! Abarai Nitsu VS Tsukimiya Akaneeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" kata sang pembawa acara bersemangat. Nitsu dan Akane lalu memasuki lapangan pertandingan.

"Pakai Shihakusou dulu, gih..," kata pembawa acara. Setelah pakai Shihakusou lengkap, Nitsu sweat dropped.

_Gi.. Gimana, nihh??_ Pikirnya panik.

_Tidak perlu panik, Nitsu._ Kata seseorang dalam kepala Nitsu. _Tenang saja, pasti kau bisa mengatasinya. Kau sama dengan kakakmu. Kalian berdua anak yang kuat..._ kata suara itu. Suara itu berasal dari zanpakutou Nitsu, yakni Toramaru.

_Jangan khawatir tentang kakakmu... Kata kakak dia sehat-sehat saja.._ kata Toramaru lagi.

_Kakak? Kau tahu dari siapa? Siapa kakakmu?_ Tanya Nitsu.

_Kakakku adalah Zabimaru, zanpakutou milik Abarai Renji, kakakmu. _Kata Toramaru.

"Baiklah! Pertandingan akan segera dimulai! Abarai Nitsu, Tsukimiya Akane, apakah kalian sudah siap?" tanya pembawa acara. Nitsu lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah... START!" teriak pembawa acara itu.

_Tenang saja, Nitsu. Kalau kau belum bisa, akan kupinjamkan kekuatanku..._ kata Toramaru. Nitsu baru saja mencabut zanpakutounya, tapi rupanya Akane sudah beraksi lebih dulu.

"Blow, Ginkomaru," bisik Akane.

WUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH!!!!!

Angin kencang dan berhelai-helai daun ginko keluar dari pedang Akane. Ichigo dan Kami-sama sampai harus berpegangan di tiang listrik biar nggak kintir. Anehnya Nitsu tetap bisa berdiri dan bertahan.

"Ukh! Angin yang kencang sekali!" teriak Nitsu yang masih berpegangan pada zanpakutounya supaya akhir-akhirnya nggak kintir kemana-mana. Theo udah nyangkut di jemuran depan rumah Kami-sama, tuh. Habis Theo kecil, sih...

"Uwaaa!! Angin yang kencang sekali!" kata pembawa acara.

Angin kencang itu mulai berkurang. Masih ada angin, tapi sedikit. Akhirnya terlihat Ayaka yang sedang memegang zanpakutounya yang sudah berwujud shikai (tadi masih tersegel).

"Hei, Nitsu, Theo, Kami-sama dan Ichigo, apakah kalian lihat? Ini zanpakutouku, Ginkomaru." Kata Ayaka sambil memamerkan zanpakutounya ke empat orang yang dimaksud. Ichigo tercengang. Bentuknya... Sangat mirip dengan Sode No Shirayuki milik Rukia, hanya saja pita di ujing gagang zanpakutounya berwarna kuning kecoklatan, warna dari daun Ginko.

Ichigo ternganga. _Ginkomaru? Aku.. Tidak salah, kan? Mana mungkin..?? zanpakutou Akane..._ pikir Ichigo.

"Nitsu, bersiaplah...," kata Akane. Akane lalu mengangkat Ginkomaru tinggi-tinggi. Lagi-lagi angin berhembus dari ujung Ginkomaru, tapi sekarang hanya keuar sehelai daun Ginko.

"A.. Apa yang dilakukannya?" gumam Kami-sama.

BRUK! Ichigo tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"I.. Ichigo! Ada apa?" tanya Kami-sama khawatir.

"Ti.. Tidak, bukan apa-apa..," kata Ichigo sambil berdiri pelan-pelan sambil mengusap bagian depan jari kaki kanannya.

"Bilang saja kalau terantuk batu, baka..," kata Kami-sama. Ichigo tertawa kecil. Kami-sama melihat ada yang aneh dengan Ichigo.

_Kenapa, sih, dia?_ Pikir Kami-sama. Tubuh Ichigo gemetaran. Kelihatanya dia ketakutan.

"Eh, Akane ngapain, tuh?" bisi anak cewek yang ada di sebelah Kami-sama. Pandangan Ichigo dan Kami-sama kembali ke lapangan.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Ginkomaru," bisik Akane pelan di tengah kebisingan angin yang berasal dari Ginkomaru, Zanpakutou milik Akane. Daun Ginko itu lalu bergerak sendiri, menuju ke arah Nitsu.

"Lihatlah kekuatan Ginkomaruku, Abarai Nitsu..," kata Akane. Daun ginko itu melewati bahu Nitsu, dan...

Tiba-tiba...

Darah keluar dari bahu Nitsu!

"Inilah kekuatan dari Ginkomaru, dia punya satu elemen, yaitu elemen angin, tapi dia juga bisa mengeluarkan daun Ginko dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Aku hanya mengeluarkan semua daun ginko kalau Ginkomaru berada di dalam pose bankai. Daun ginko yang kukeluarkan ini hanya untuk memberi luka gores pada lawan. Ini zanpakutou paling ajaib di soul society. Terimakasih, Yamamoto-soutaichou," jelas Akane panjang lebar. Ichigo melihatnya dengan takjub.

"Tidak kusangka, Akane. Kau sudah berkembang.. sampai sejauh ini.." gumam Ichigo pelan. _Yang benar saja... Kekuatannya sampai membuatku gemetar begini.. Apakah Nitsu bisa mengalahkan Akane? Gawat... Aku benar-benar khawatir..._ pikir Ichigo. raut wajahnya juga berubah jadi khawatir sekali. Kami-sama yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kiri Ichigo, melihat raut muka Ichigo. Kami-sama tidak menyukai Ichigo yang khawatir tersebut.

"Hati-hati, Nitsu!" teriak Kami-sama. Ichigo terkejut.

"Ichigo, kalau kau khawatir, searusnya kau menyemangatinya! Bukan malah ciut begini!" bentak Kami-sama. Ichigo tersenyum lemah.

"Benar juga... NITSU! JANGAN SAMPAI KALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" teriak Ichigo kemudian. Nitsu menoleh, lalu tersenyum.

_Nitsu, tolong teriakkan "Roar, Toramaru!", supaya aku bisa keluar dalam wujud tersegel ini.. Jangan takut!_ Kata Toramaru. Nitsu lalu menutup matanya dan..

"Roar, Toramaru!" teriak Nitsu. Setelah Toramaru keluar dalam wujud shikai, Nitsu lalu berlari menuju Akane. Pertandinganpun dimulai.

"Blow, Ginkomaru!" teriak Akane. Angin kencang keluar dari zanpakutou Akane. Nitsu yang tidah kuat menahan serangan Akane lalu terpental ke tembok belakang.

"UARGH!!!" teriak Nitsu ketika tubuhnya terpental jauh kebelakang. Darah mengalir dari kepala Nitsu. Nitsu membuka matanya yang berat. Terlihat Akane menyeringai senang.

"Abarai Nitsu! Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" teriak Akane.

"Siapa bilang? Aku pasti menang!" balas Nitsu lalu berdiri. Akane terlihat belum puas juga.

"Blow, Ginkomaru!!!!" teriak Akane. Bersamaan dengan itu muncul sebuah angin topan yang dahsyat. Nitsu terpental ke sana-sini.

"Nitsu...," gumam Ichigo khawatir.

"Jangan sampai kau sekarat karena 'itu'..,"

* * *

In the Real World.

Rukia datang ke makam Ichigo bersamaan dengan Renji. Rukia mengingat-ingat hari terakhir Ichigo di Hueco Mundo.

_Flashback__.._

"Sial!" teriak Ichigo. meskipun dia sudah mengeluarkan bankainya, tetapi Ichigo tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan hollow yang ada di hadapannya itu. Rukia, Hitsugaya, Renji, Byakuya, dan para shinigami lainnya sudah tidak kuat lagi menerima dan menyerang hollow itu. Hollow itu bahkan lebih kuat daripada Grimmjow!

Ichigo tidak bisa membiarkan teman-temannya mati. Dia tetap menyerang hollow itu, meskipun Ichigo sendri nyaris tidak bisa berdiri.

"Ichigo, henikan! Tubuhmu bisa hancur nanti!" teriak Renji. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Biarpun tubuhku hancur atau mati, yang penting itu kalian selamat!" teriak Ichigo. Gara-gara itu, Ichigo kehilangan konsentrasinya. Hollow itu mengeluarkan cero.

"UAGH!!" teriak Ichigo. Karena cero tersebut, Ichigo terpental sampai ke bebatuan yang ada di Hueco Mundo.

"ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia khawatir. Air mata turun dari pipinya. Dia tidak sanggup lagi melihat orang yang dicintainya terluka sampai sejauh itu.

"KUROSAKI! HENTIKAN!!" teriak Hitsugaya. Dia juga tidak bisa membantu apa-apa karena tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah, nyaris tidak bisa berdiri.

Ichigo memandang ke arah teman-temannya yang menunggunya dengan wajah khawatir. Ichigo lalu berdiri dengan langkah sempoyongan.

"ICHIGO! HENTIKAN!!!" teriak Rukia. Ichigo tidak memperdulikan teriakan Rukia. Dia mengacungkan Tensa Zangetsu ke arah hollow tersebut.

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!" teriak hollow itu. Ichigo yang sudah tidak kuat berdiri itu lalu jatuh terduduk.

"Hei, hollow jelek," kata Ichigo.

"Apa kau bawahan langsung Aizen, hah?" tanya Ichigo. Hollow itu menoleh.

"Aku bawahan Stark-sama!" jawab hollow itu. "Aku hanya mau mengabdi pada Stark-sama. Aku ingin jadi yang terkuat!" kata hollow itu.

"Shinigami jelek! Coba kau lawan aku! Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa!!!" ejek hollow tersebut. Dalam hati Ichigo membenarkan kata-kata hollow itu.

_Hollow itu benar.. Aku sudah nyaris tidak bisa bergerak..._ pikir Ichigo.

'Kalau kau mau mengeluarkan aku, kuyakin kau pasti bertambah kuat!' bisik Hichigo. Ichigo terbelalak.

'Jangan keluar! Dampaknya besar, tahu! Apalagi saat ini aku kritis!' balas Ichigo.

'Huh! King, kau terlalu naif. Melindungi teman? Itu tidak berguna! Kalau kau berhenti memikirkan temanmu pasti saat ini kau sudah menang!' bisik Hichigo lagi.

'Aku masih hidup karena teman-temanku, BAKA!' teriak Ichigo dalam hati.

"Hei, shinigami, kenapa kau melamun, hah? Kau sudah menyerah?" tanya hollow itu. Ichigo terbelalak.

"Tidak! Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang..," kata Ichigo.

"Membunuhku? Bodoh! Aku yang akan...," kata hollow itu sambil menyiapkan serangan.

"MEMBUNUHMU!" teriak hollow itu. Ichigo bersiap mengayunkan Zangetsunya tapi...

Zangetsunya..

Hilang...

Sementara itu, tangan hollow itu menembus dada Ichigo.

_Ukh! Sial.. Penglihatanku kabur... nafasku sesak... Inikah... Akhir hidupku...?_

"ICHIGOOO!!!!!!!!" teriak Rukia. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti.

"ICHIGO!!!" teriak Renji.

"KUROSAKI!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Cih... Membosankan..," kata hollow itu lalu meninggalkan Ichigo yang terbaring sekarat.

"ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia. Rukia, Renji, Byakuya dan Hitsugaya berlari ke arah Ichigo yang tergeletak lemah.

"Kurosaki! Oi! Bangun! Jangan bercanda!" teriak Hitsugaya ssambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ichigo yang berlumuran darah.

"To.. Shiro..?" kata Ichigo lemah. Hitsugaya lalu tersenyum.

"Kurosaki, syukurlah!" kata Hitsugaya lega. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Ku.. Kurasa... Waktuku tidak lama.. Lagi..," kata Ichigo lemah. Mata Hitsugaya dan Rukia membulat.

"A.. Apa maksudmu? Apa itu berarti..,"

"Toushiro... Tenanglah..," kata Ichigo lemah. Hitsugaya tak kuat lagi menahan air matanya.

"Hei kalian semua," kata seseorang di belakang mereka. Mereka semua menoleh.

"Aku akan memberitahu sesuatu sebelum anak berambut jeruk itu mati," kata orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Stark.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Byakuya dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan, kenapa anak itu tidak bisa menang dari hollow ini," kata Stark. "Dia punya kekuatan Aetherion, sihir yang dahsyat. Sekarang sudah ada satu korban jiwa, jadi... Aku akan membunuh hollow bodoh ini dan menyegel Aetherion di salah satu tempat. Cari saja sendiri. Aku hanya ingin bilang codename-nya. Ginkomaru..," jelas Stark lalu menghilang.

"Be.. Gitu..?" kata Ichigo lemah.

"Kurosaki! Jangan paksakan dirimu! Tidurlah dulu!" kata Hitsugaya khawatir.

"Ti..dak... Waktunya.. sebentar lagi... Terimakasih... Teman-teman..," kata Ichigo terbata-bata sampai pada akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

_End Of Flashback._

Air mata Rukia jatuh tiba-tiba. Renji yang berdiri de sebelahnya terkejut.

"Rukia, kenapa?" tanya Renji. Rukia menggeleng.

"Kau ingat Ichigo lagi, ya?" tanya Renji. Rukia mengangguk. Wajah Renji menjadi sedih.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ichigo sudah tidak ada..," kata Renji. Rukia menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan Ichigo..," isak Rukia. Renji menunduk.

"Aku tahu perasaan itu, Rukia. Pada awalnya memang kita tidak bisa melupakan orang yang paling kita sayangi... Aku mengalaminya juga..," kata Renji sedih. Rukia mengusap air matanya lalu mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah Renji.

"Siapa dia..?" tanya Rukia hati-hati, tak ingin menyakiti hati Renji.

"Dia adik kembarku, Abarai Nitsu..,"

* * *

In the Shinigami's Heaven...

BRAK! Lagi-lagi Nitsu menabrak tembok. Akibat serangan dari Ginkomaru, Nitsu terpental ke sana-sini. Darah membasahi seluruh tubuh Nitsu. Wajah Ichigo bertambah khawatir.

"Ka.. Kami-sama..," panggil Ichigo pelan. Kami-sama menoleh.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Kami-sama.

"Apa selama ini Kami-sama tidak merasakan hawa yang berbeda dari reiatsu Akane?" tanya Ichigo. Kami-sama menggeleng.

"Apa Kami-sama tahu, kenapa Nitsu tidak bisa menang?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Kami-sama menggeleng.

"Aku tahu... Itu karena... Aetherion yang tersegel di dalam Ginkomaru. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentiknannya..," kata Ichigo.

"Apakah cara itu?" tanya Kami-sama.

"Hanya ada satu cara... Nitsu harus memotong Ginkomaru agar aetherionnya terlepas... Kalau tidak.. Nitsu bisa sekarat..," kata Ichigo. (A/N: Karena ini ada di "Surga", maka nggak ada istilah "mati". Adanya "sekarat"..)

_Gawat! Ini harus segera dihentikan!__ Kalau tidak... Nitsu bisa...._ pikir Kami-sama khawatir.

_Nitsu! Oi, Nitsu! Apa kau tidak mendengar mereka?_ Tanya Toramaru. Nitsu menggeleng.

_Apa kau tidak sadar? Dari tadi bocah bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang rahasia Ginkomaru milik Akane! _Kata Toramaru. Nitsu lalu menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang sedang memandanginya dengan cemas. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak, seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Mata Nitsu membesar.

"Blow, Ginkomaru!!" teriak Akane. Angin super kencang keluar dari Ginkomaru dan siap menghantam Nitsu kapan saja.

BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Angin itu menghantam ke seluruh area lapangan pertandingan yang luas itu.

"Saudara-saudara! Apakah yang sbenarnya terjadi kepada Abarai Nitsu?" teriak pembawa acara itu, meskipun pakai Mic yang digabung ke TOA (?). Ichigo menunggu angin itu menipis dengan khawatir.

Akhirnya, setelah menipis, terlihat Nitsu yang berdiri memegang Toramaru. Dia tidak terpental!

"He.. hebat..," kata Ichigo kagum.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu cukup lama, Akane. Aku perlu berpikir, kau tahu?" kata Nitsu kalem. Dia mengarahkan Toramaru ke depan Akane.

"Ayo kita mulai pertarungan sebenarnya...!!!" kata Nitsu lalu berlari ke arah Akane.

Akane yang terkejut dengan semangat Nitsu yang tiba-tiba keluar, lalu bersiap-siap mengeluarkan Ginkomaru dalam wujud bankai.

"Bankai!!!!!" teriak Akane. Cahaya berwarna kuning kecoklatan disertai angin kencang keluar dari zanpakutou Akane. Nitsu menahan angin kencang itu dengan Toramaru.

"Bankai, Thousand Sheet Of Ginko Leaf," kata Akane. Ribuan daun-daun Ginko yang tajam mulai berterbangan di dalam lapangan pertandingan.

"Ayo mulai!" teriak Akane sambil mengangkat Ginkomaru. Daun-daun itupun menyerang Nitsu. Nitsu menghindari daun-daun Ginko yang tajam itu.

"Huh! Itu belum cukup! Dance, Ginkomaru!" kata Akane.

"Huh! Kalau begini saja, sih, aku bisa menghindarinya!" Kata Nitsu sambil menghindari daun ginko itu. Akane tersenyum kecut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Akane. Nitsu terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak? Daun ginko itu mengejarnya!

"Kau tidak akan bisa menandingi kecepatan Ginkomaru, Nitsu!" kata Akane sambil tertawa keras-keras. Para penonton bersorak-sorak, ada yang mendukung Nitsu, tapi juga ada yang mendukung Akane.

Ichigo menyipitkan matanya. _Sial... Demam itu nggak enak.. Aku nggak bisa meihat dengan jelas..._ pikir Ichigo.

Akibat kelengahan Nitsu, daun-daun itu langsung menyayat beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"UGH!" teriak Nitsu. Nitsu terbanting ke tembok. Akanepun menyeringai puas.

"Sakit, 'kan? Ya, 'kan??" tanya Akane puas. Nitsu perlahan membuka matanya.

_Sial.. dia benar-benar kuat.. Apa berarti aku tidak bisa menang..?? _pikir Nitsu lalu memejamkan matanya.

"JANGAN KALAH, NITSU!!!" teriak Ichigo. Nitsu terkejut. Dia lalu membuka matanya, lalu menengok ke arah Ichigo.

"Jangan kalah.. Kumohon..," bisik Ichigo. Nitsu tersenyum.

"Benar! Aku tidak boleh kalah! Aku harus menang! Pasti bisa menang!" gumam Nitsu.

"Apa kau begitu yakin kalau kau akan menang, hah?" tanya Akane.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba," kata Nitsu. Akane lelu mengangkat Ginkomaru.

"Saatnya aku membuka segel...," bisik Akane. Tiba-tiba muncul reiatsu yang sangat mengerikan dari zanpakutou Akane.

Ichigo yang terkejut tidak bisa langsung menerima reiatsu yang hebat, nyaris sama dengan reiatsu asli Kenpachi itu, terjatuh ke belakang. Untung Kami-sama menangkapnya duluan sebelum Ichigo jatuh ke tanah.

"Ukh!! Reiatsu mengerikan apa ini!" teriak Kami-sama sambil memegangi Ichigo yang nyaris pingsan.

"Sial... Dia.. Dia sudah melepaskan segel Aetherion..," kata Ichigo dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ukh.. Apa ini..," gumam Nitsu sambil menahan rasa perih dan sakit akibat serangan bankai Ginkomaru barusan.

"Nitsu! Kau harus segera menghentikannya! Coba patahkan Ginkomaru!" teriak Ichigo.

"Eh? Kenapa?" teriak Nitsu.

"Akane kehilangan kendali! Bisa-bisa tempat ini hancur sebelum pertarungan selesai! Satu-satunya cara hanyalah patahkan Ginkomaru! Kumohon!" teriak Ichigo khawatir. "JANGAN MATI!!!" tambahnya. Nitsu tersenyum simpul.

"Tenang saja, aku akan patahkan segera." Kata Nitsu sambil mengangkat Toramaru.

Akane mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba. Mata kuning keemasannya berubah menjadi warna merah darah. Wajahnya penuh nafsu membunuh.

"He.. Hebat.. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Akane orang sekuat ini..," gumam Kami-sama. Dia lalu melihat ke arah Ichigo yang tergeletak (perasaan tadi ditangkep Kami-sama deh?) lemas.

"I.. Ichigo? Kenapa?" tanya Kami-sama khawatir. Kami-sama lali memegangi jidat Ichigo.

"Panas! Nggak apa-apa? Istirahat aja, deh!" kata Kami-sama khawatir. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Memang rasanya nggak enak, tapi... Aku harus menjaga Akane, Nitsu, juga Theo..," kata Ichigo. Kami-sama mengerutkan alis karena heran.

_Menjaga?_ Pikir Kami-sama.

Nitsu menghadapi Akane lagi, kali ini kesusahannya bertambah sepuluh kali lipat. Akane seperti monster!

Serangan-serangan Akane bertambah kuat. Tubuh Nitsu sudah berlumuran darah.

"Ugh!! Si.. Sial..," gumam Nitsu pelan. Dia sempat berpikir untuk menyerah saja. Tapi...

_Tidak bisa! Aku harus melindungi Ichigo, Kami-sama juga teman-teman yang lain!_ pikir Nitsu.

"AKU HARUS MENANG!" teriak Nitsu.

_Bagus kalau kau sudah menetapkan hal itu, Nitsu_, kata Toramaru.

_Akan kupinjamkan kekuatanku padamu, jangan kalah..._ kata Toramaru lagi. Nitsu mengangguk.

"Heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

CRANG!

Ginkomaru milik Akane patah. Reiatsu menyeramkan itupun langsung hilang. Akane pun pingsan.

Diluar dugaan, Nitsu juga terluka di bagian bahu kirinya. Tapi, membuat Akane pingsan sudah cukup.

"Baiklah! Pemenangnya adalah..... ABARAI NITSU!!!!" teriak pembawa acara. Mendengar namanya disebut, Nitsu tersenyum, lalu pingsan.

"NITSU!" teriak Ichigo khawatir. Dia dan Kami-sama berlari ke arah Nitsu.

"Akane-nee....," isak Theo.

"Nitsu! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo khawatir sambil menepuk pundak Nitsu. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yaah.. Dia memang sudah pingsan... Ayo, ke rumahku dulu, kita obati Nitsu..," kata Kami-sama lembut sambil menggendong Nitsu.

"Ah, kami memberikan waktu istirahat selama 1 jam, dan yang akan bertarung nanti adalah.... Kurosaki Ichigo dan Uzumaki Theo!" teriak sang pembawa acara. Ichigo terkejut.

_Aku.. Lawan.. Theo?_

_

* * *

  
_

TO BE CONTINUED

Tie : "Akhirnya selesai.. pas jam 9 malem.. Mana sendirian.. Ga brani gua tidur duluan kalo sendirian! T^T" *nangis*

Ichigo : "Gua temenin, mau?"

Tie : *nglirik ke Ichigo* "Nggak, ah! Malu!" *blushing* "Eh, eh, jadi ga sabar chapter 5, nih! XP"

Di-chan : "Bhu... Napa juga lu nambahin Theo? Dia karakter lo yang UDAH LAMA ILANG?"

Tie : "Gua inget ama Theo waktu lagi buka-buka buku gambar gajeku waktu kelas 3... ada si Theo... Padahal dulunya diciptain buat kembaran sama Naruto.. Makannya di sini gua pakein dia nama Uzumaki Theo..,"

Wulan : "Ini chapter tergaje sekaligus chapter terpanjang buat Tie.. Ngetik setengah cerita dalam setengah hari PULA,"

Tie : "Yaa.. Gaje banget, terutama yang waktu flashback..,"

ALL : *lemes karena ngantuk* "Review...,"


	5. Ichigo's First Fight and His Memories

Tie: "Huwaa... Akhirnya update juga.. setelah sekian lama nggak update..,"

Readers: "Daripada itu... MENDINGAN LO UPDATE SHINIGAMI TOUR!!!" *ngacungin zanpakuto punya karakter fave masing-masing*

Tie: "AMPUN!!"

Di-chan: "Yah, Ti, gue tau kok usahamu yang setengah modar ngetik Shinigami TOUR! Itu, walopun gak ada ide. Idenya macet di adegan Ikkaku pamer botak,"

Tie: "Iya.. Hiks.. Sekarang bales Review...,"

Nitsu: "Dari **TieDie Mangamania!** Yah... Author kepengen aja, Di.. Ini dah update,"

Tie: "Di... Kamu masih inget gak tentang Nel si penjahat itu..?"

Di-chan: "Tanya sama orangnya,"

Tie: *sweatdrop* "Selanjutnya, dari **Hanazuka Natsuki!** Emang, MC-nya gila..,"

MC a.k.a pembawa acara: "Apa kau bilang? Gila??"

Tie: "Kan emang kenyataan?"

Kami-sama: "Yap... Kamu terlalu gaje untuk jadi seorang MC..,"

MC: "KHIEEEE??!!" *jerit*

Tie: "Gile lo, jerit pake mic... Selanjutnya, dari **4869fans-Nikazemaru..** Ahaha. Nitsu harus menang, kalo gak entar ceritanya beribet..,"

Nitsu: "Khiee? Kok gue dihadiahin bom atom, sih????"

Di-chan: "Secara wajah loe ancur"

Tie: "Oke, oke, aku nggak mau kelamaan basa-basi dengan terasi dan penuh konsentrasi. ENJOY!"

* * *

BLEACH 100% milik Tite Kubo, kalo Tie yang bikin ntar ceritanya ancur plus

gaje.

Jurus Raikiri juga bukan punyaku, soalnya aku bingung mau ngasih nama jurus apa T_T. Raikiri tu punyanya Hatake Kakashi-nya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei *nangis (kok?)*.

* * *

Heaven Fight Part 2: Ichigo's First Fight and His Memories

Di sebuah ruangan yang berwarna putih bersih, Nitsu terbaring di kasur dengan tubuh terbalut perban. Disebelahnya ada Ichigo dan Kami-sama yang setia (?) menunggui Nitsu.

Kami-sama melirik ke arah Ichigo yang berwajah khawatir. Kami-sama lalu menepuk pundak Ichigo.

"Tenang saja, Nitsu kuat, kok! Dia nggak bakal "sekarat", kok!" kata Kami-sama sambil menenangkan Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh, lalu tersenyum lemah.

"Kau benar, Kami-sama..," kata Ichigo lemah. Dia menoleh ke sesosok wanita yang tergolek lemah di kasur sebelah tempat tidur Nitsu. Ya, dia adalah Akane. Ichigo terus menatap Akane yang tertidur pulas dengan mata coklatnya itu.

"_Ichigo, tenang saja. Masih ada kami berdua. Jangan sedih!"_

Di benak Ichigo tiba-tiba terbayang sesosok wanita kecil yang menggenggam erat tanganya, matanya memandang wajah Ichigo penuh harap.

_Ah, kenapa aku ingat kejadian memilukan itu... _pikir Ichigo. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Akane. Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tiba-tiba Nitsu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Hal itu tentu membuat Ichigo dan Kami-sama terkejut.

"Hng....? Lho? Ichigo? Kami-sama? Ada apa?" tanya Nitsu.

"Masa kau lupa, sih? Sehabis mengalahkan Akane, kamu pingsan karena luka parah.. Ichigo khawatir banget nih..," kata Kami-sama.

"O.. Oh.. Gitu toh... Eh, pertarungan babak keduanya siapa?" tanya Nitsu kemudian. Kami-sama lalu menatap Ichigo yang menunduk sedih. Nitsu hanya bisa bertanya-tanya heran dalam hati.

_**Flashback**_

"Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah... KUROSAKI ICHIGO VS UZUMAKI THEO!" teriak sang pembawa acara memakai TOA yang digabung ke mic.

Ichigo menatap Theo dengan sedih. _'Yang benar saja! Aku tidak bisa kalau harus melawan Theo! Dia terlalu polos...,'_ pikir Ichigo.

Theo menatap Ichigo. _'Aku melawan Ichi-nii..? Aku nggak mau.. Nggak bisa...,'_ pikir Theo sedih.

"Baiklah, Theo, Ichigo, kalian saya persilakan beristirahat sejenak selama 1 jam," kata sang pembawa acara itu.

Mata Ichigo terus menatap ke arah Theo yang mulai meyeret (eh?) Ayaka ke ruang pengobatan. Matanya merah, serasa ingin menangis.

"Ichigo, ayo!" panggil Kami-sama.

Ichigo lalu masuk ke ruang pengobatan bersama-sama dengan Kami-sama yang bertugas menggendong Nitsu.

_**Flashback end**_

Nitsu menatap Ichigo yang menunduk pilu. _Begitu... Aku yakin, dia pasti nggak mau kalo dia harus melawan Theo, sahabatnya itu..._ pikir Nitsu sedih sambil menatap wajah Ichigo yang sedih.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Bel tanda pertandingan kedua akan mulai berdering. Ichigo langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke lapangan diikuti Kami-sama. Nitsu masih belum boleh banyak bergerak karena lukanya masih parah, jadi tiduran dengan santai di kasur perawatan.

Theo juga berjalan ke lapangan sendirian sambil membawa zanpakutounya.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki Ichigo, Uzumaki Theo, pakai dulu shihakusou kalian...," kata pembawa acara. Ichigo dan Theo langsung memakai shihakusou itu.

"Baiklah... Pertandingan MULAI!!!" teriak pembawa acara itu dengan semangat. Ichigo langsung menarik Zangetsu, dan Theo, mengambil zanpakutounya, Raisuke.

"Ichi-nii, lawan aku dengan serius," kata Theo sambil mengacungkan zanpakutounya. "Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" lanjutnya.

Ichigo memandangi Theo dengan sedih. Ichigo sudah menganggap Theo seperti adiknya sendiri, begitu juga dengan Theo. Dia menganggap Ichigo sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"_Ichi-nii, jangan pergi, ya! Masih ada aku dan Akane-nee, kok..,"_

Ichigo menutup matanya ketika mengingat kata-kata itu. _Aku nggak mau mengingatnya lagi.. Dan... Saat ini, aku harus memperlakukan Theo sebagai musuh! _batin Ichigo.

"Baiklah...," kata Ichigo sambil mengacungkan Zangetsunya. "Kau duluan, Theo!" sambungnya.

"Baiklah, apapun maumu, Ichi-nii..," kata Theo. Theo lalu mengangkat zanpakutonya.

"Maju, Raisuke!!" teriaknya. Angin kencang langsung menyelimuti tubuh Theo. Ichigo menahan angin itu dengan Zangetsu.

WUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!!!

Tak lama kemudian Theo muncul sambil membawa zanpakutounya yang sudah berada dalam bentuk shikai-nya.

"Raikiri!! (maaf ya, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.. T_T)" teriak Theo. Petir-petir kecil keluar dari ujung pedang Theo. Theo mengangkat zanpakutonya dan mengarahkan zanpakutonya lurus ke arah Ichigo.

"Blizt, Raikiri!" teriak Theo lantang. Petir-petir itu langsung bergerak dan menyerang Ichigo.

"Ugh..!" Ichigo langsung menangkis serangan petir itu dengan Zangetsu. Tapi, jangan lupa kalau pedang juga bersifat konduktor. Petir itu langsung menjalar ke tangan Ichigo, lalu menjalar juga ke seluruh tubuh Ichigo.

"Uwaa!" rintih Ichigo yang langsung terpental ke belakang lumayan jauh dan menabrak tembok. Theo menyeringai sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Jangan remehkan aku, Ichi-nii!" teriak Theo sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke kiri. Petir yang secara tidak sengaja keluarpun kena sang pembawa acara yang lagi lonjak-lonjak gaje.

"Aduh sekali, Theoooo!!" rintih pembawa acara yang terpental sejauh 2 meter karena kena petirnya Raisuke. Theo menoleh dan mendapati sang pembawa acara terpental ke semak-semak yang ada di sekitar sana..

"Hah? Kena om pembawa acara, toh.. Maaf, om!" kata Theo sambil menampilkan senyum jahilnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Si pembawa acara geram dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Om katamu, Theo...???" geram sang pembawa acara. Temannya yang kelihatannya alim langsung menenangkannya sambil bergumam, "Sabar, sabar,".

"Hmm, boleh juga kau, Theo.. Kau sudah berkembang jauh.. Padahal dulu kan kau hanya bisa menangis dan merengek-rengek sambil menarik bajuku sampai hampir molor..," kata Ichigo yang sedang membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di shihakusounya. Wajah Theo memerah karena malu.

"Hahaahaa... Dasar Theo..," gumam Kami-sama sambil pasang senyum gaje yang seperti biasanya bikin mual itu. Dia terus cekikikan sampai bikin orang-orang di sekitarnya sweatdropping.

"Jangan mengejekku, Ichi-nii," kata Theo malu sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ichigo tersenyum. Senyum kemenangan.

"Lebih baik kau tidak memalingkan wajahmu, Theo," kata Ichigo, lalu mengangkat Zangetsu. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!" teriak Ichigo lantang sambil mengayunkan Zangetsu. Theo yang terkejut langsung melompat, tapi kaki kirinya tetap kena Getsuga Tenshou Ichigo. darah mengucur dari kaki kiri Theo.

"Aduh!" rintih Theo yang kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia lalu terjugkal dan jatuh ke lapangan pertandingan sambil salto sekeren-kerennya.

"Ukh... Kau kuat juga, Ichi-nii," kata Theo sambil berusaha berdiri sambil menancapkan Raisuke. Dia lalu mulai mengayunkan Raisuke ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hmmh? Apa yang akan dia lakukan, ya, Kami-sama?"

Kami-sama tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Dia merasa ada yang memanggilnya tadi. Maklum, barusan Kami-sama lagi mikirin mantan istrinya yang masih ada di soul society, Unohana *author dibacok Unohana fans*.

"Woi, Kami-sama!" panggil orang itu lagi. Kami-sama mengerutkan alisnya.

_Kok kayak suaranya si Nitsu, sih?_ batin Kami-sama heran. _Bukannya si Nitsu masih di ruang pengobatan, ya..?_

"Kami-sama bego, aku di sebelahmu, tau!" bentak suara itu. Kami-sama lalu menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan... Di sana ada Nitsu yang lagi pasang tampang sebel karena dikacangin.

"LHA? Nitsu! Ngapain lo disini? Balik aja ke kubur- Ma.. Maksudku balik aja ke ruang pengobatan, sana!!" kata Kami-sama sambil menunjuk ruang pengobatan.

"Lah? Kok Kami-sama malah nanya aku ngapain di sini? Jelas-jelas aku mau nonton pertarungannya Theo sama Ichigo, kok, ditanyain, seh?" kata Nitsu sambil mengerutkan alisnya karena heran dengan Kami-sama.

"Maksudku... Kenapa nggak istirahat aja disana? Kamu kan masih luka," kata Kami-sama sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Nitsu yang lebih pendek darinya 3 cm.

"Yaah, suka-suka aku aja, dong, Kami-sama. Lagian aku juga udah bisa gerak..,"

"Kalo lukamu terbuka lagi gimana, hah?"

"Yaah, itu sih, tinggal diperban lagi, gampang toh?"

"Dasar bego!"

"Kami-sama gaje!"

"Nanas!"

"Mesum!"

"Monyet!!"

Ichigo yang berada agak jauh dari Kami-sama dan Nitsu sweatdrop ketika melihat Kami-sama dan Nitsu berantem sambil gigit-gigitan dan cakar-cakaran. Yaah, sebagai gambaran, pikirkan aja waktu Ichigo sama Renji berantem.

Theo lalu mengangkat Raisukenya.

"Atas nama dewa petir... Majulah, Raisuke!!!" teriak Theo.

GLEGAAAAAAAAAAAAR !!

"UGH!" teriak Ichigo sambil menahan dirinya dari angin tersebut dengan Zangetsu. Dari langit keluar petir berbentuk naga yang siap menerkam Ichigo kapan saja.

"Apakah yang akan terjadi, saudara-saudara? KITA SAKSIKAN SAJA PERTARUNGAN INIIIIII!!!" teriak pembawa acara sambil lonjak-lonjak saking semangatnya. Temannya langsung bergumam "Sabar, sabar," lagi.

"Dragon thunder..," gumam Theo sambil mengacungkan Raisuke perlahan-lahan. Ichigo menggenggam erat Zangetsu.

"Khiaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" teriak Theo. Petir berbentuk naga itupun mulai menyerang Ichigo dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" rintih Ichigo sambil menggigit bibirnya. Sengatan listrik itu sama saja dengan kena cero milik Ulquiorra.

"I.. Ichigo!" teriak Nitsu khawatir. Dia berteriak dengan pose yang nggak enak, yaitu cubit-cubitan dengan Kami-sama.

"Eeeerrgghh!!" rintih Ichigo sambil berusaha mengelak dari serangan petir tersebut. Theo kelihatan kelelahan. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Ugh..," rintih Theo. Dia lalu menarik petir itu kembali ke Raisuke. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Boleh juga.. Kau.," kata Ichigo terbata-bata sambil menancapkan Zangetsu ke tanah agar tetap berdiri seimbang. Darah mengucur dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tangan, kaki dan pipi.

"Ichigo..," gumam Nitsu khawatir. Kami-sama yang memang benci melihat wajah khawatir Ichigo dan Nitsu lalu mendorong Nitsu sampai jatuh ke tanah. Lebih tepatnya menendang, bukan mendorong.

"Aduh! Kami-sama, apa-apaan, sih? Hah???" teriak Nitsu sewot sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kalau kau memang khawatir lebih baik kau nggak usah nonton saja! Aku sebal dengan wajah khawatirmu itu, tahu!" bentak Kami-sama. Nitsu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tahu kamu khawatir dengan Ichigo, tapi, jangan pernah tunjukkan wajah jelekmu yang barusan!" ledek Kami-sama.

"Apa kau bilaaaaaaang? Jeleeeeeeeeek???!!!" teriak Nitsu sebal. Kami-sama tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kau sebal begitu, bodoh," kata Kami-sama sambil melihat ke tengah lapangan. Nitsu masih sebal, tapi dia tetap berdiri di samping Kami-sama.

"Hah.. Hah..," Ichigo menatap tajam ke arah Theo yang sedang mengatur nafasnya itu. Tiba-tiba..

"**King, keluarkan aku,"** kata seseorang tiba-tiba di benak Ichigo.

_Apa-apaan, sih? Kau mau menghancurkan tempat ini, apa?_ bentak Ichigo.

"**Alaah, sudahlah! Pokoknya keluarkan aku! Biarkan aku bertarung dengan anak bernama Uzumaki Theo itu! King!"**

_Nggak akan pernah kukeluarkan kau lagi, bodoh! Kau selalu seenaknya sendiri, kan?_

"**Sudahlah, nggak usah bimbang. Keluarkan aku sekarang dan kau akan menang, king,"**

_Nggak akan! Biarkan aku bertarung sendiri__ untuk saat ini! Lagipula aku juga nggak mau mengeluarkanmu di depan Nitsu, Theo dan Kami-sama._

"**King.. Jangan bilang kalau kau ingat kejadian itu..**** Kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu,"**

Ichigo lalu menggigit bibirnya dan menyiapkan Zangetsunya. _Dasar hollow brengsek.._ pikirnya sebal. Dia mengangkat Zangetsunya, lalu mengayunkannya.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" teriak Ichigo. Theo terkejut dan segera menangkisnya dengan Raisuke, tetapi tetap saja dia terpental karena tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Uwaaaaaaaa!" Theo lalu menabrak dinding pembatas lokasi pertarungan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Theo, saudara-saudara sekalian? Akankah dia bangkin kembali dan menghajar Ichigo?" kata pembawa acara itu sambil menengok keheranan ke arah dinding yang sedikit bolong karena tertabrak Theo.

"Ukh.. Si... Sial!" rintih Theo sambil berdiri dari reruntuhan tembok itu. Dia menggenggam erat Raisuke, lalu petir-petir kecil menyelimuti Raisuke-nya.

"Hah.. Ukh..," Ichigo menutup mata kirinya yang mulai berubah menjadi mata milik Hichigo. Dan entah kenapa, dia bisa memukul mundur hollow sialannya tersebut.

_Hah? Kenapa aku bisa memukulnya mundur saat ini, ya? Apa karena latihan dari Kami-sama?_

Theo menggigit bibirnya pelan. Dia lalu mengacungkan Raisukenya ke arah Ichigo dengan wajah yang serius.

"Bersiaplah, Ichi-nii..," gumam Theo. Ichigo yang masih keheranan karena bisa memukul muncur hollownya tersebut terkejut, lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu," kata Ichigo.

"Thunderbolt..," gumam Theo pelan. Ichigo mulai mengangkat Zangetsunya dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Getsuga..," gumam Ichigo sambil mengumpulkan reiatsunya.

"WHIP!"

"TENSHOU!!"

Kami-sama, Nitsu, pembawa acara, temannya yang dari tadi tetap bergumam "Sabar, sabar,", Akane yang menonton dari ruang pengobatan dan para penonton pertandingan itu terpaku ketika melihat dua serangan besar beradu. Kedua reiatsu mengerikan itu bertabrakan, dan..

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!!!

Ledakan hebatpun terjadi. Langit yang semula cerah berubah jadi berwarna keunguan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" teriak penonton sekaligus peserta yang ada di sana.

"UARGH!!" Nitsu hampir terpental dan nyangkut di jemuran seperti halnya Theo, tapi dengan sialnya dia ketubrukan Kami-sama. Jadi dia nggak ikutan terbang.

"A.. APA YANG TERJADI SEBENARNYA... SAUDARA-SAUDARAAAA????" teriak sang pembawa acara itu sambil berpengangan pada tembok supaya nggak kabur, karena angin itu jauh lebih kencang daripada angin saat Akane melepaskan shikai zanpakutounya itu. Bahkan angin ini lebih mirip badai.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!!!" teriak Kami-sama yang nyungsep di tanah. Karena merasa Kami-sama mirip cagak, Nitsu langsung pegangan di kakinya Kami-sama. Duh, gak sopan nih.

"APAKAH YANG TERJA- UWAAAAAAAA!!" teriak pembawa acara yang nyangkut di jemuran tetangga sebelahnya Kami-sama. Temennya yang nggak pegangan malah nggak kabur..

Beberapa detik kemudian, angin itu mulai mereda. Si pembawa acara yang masih nyangkut di jemuran itupun pasang tampang _hopeless_.

"B-ba-bagaimanakah ke-keadaan... Merek-ka..?" ucap pembawa acara _hopeless_ itu. Nggak semangat, nggak seperti biasanya.

Para penonton, terutama Nitsu dan Kami-sama terkejut kerika melihat keadaan Theo dan Ichigo yang babak belur. Tetapi, tubuh Theo terbaring lemah di tengah lapangan, sementara Ichigo dengan shihakusounya yang sobek-sobek dan compang-camping itu masih berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"I.. Ichigo menang...," gumam Nitsu, masih pegangan di kakinya Kami-sama. Nitsu langsung ditendang Kami-sama. Kami-sama mendadak muncul dari tanah itu.

"Berarti... Pemenangnya adalah... Kurosaki Ichigo!!!" teriak pembawa acara itu. Ichigo menatap wajah Theo yang tersenyum lemah.

"Theo.. Maaf..," gumam Ichigo pelan, lalu jatuh ke lapangan, pingsan.

"ICHIGO!" teriak Nitsu dan Kami-sama yang berlari ke tengah lapangan. Beberapa mantan shinigami mengelilingi Theo.

"Ichigo!! Ichigo!" Nitsu terus memanggil nama Ichigo dengan khawatir. Dia menepuk pundak Ichigo dengan kencang. Ichigo samar-samar mendengar Nitsu memanggil namanya, namun yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Theo.

_Theo..._

_**Flashback**_

_17 Juni, hujan_

"Ichi-nii..," gumam Theo sedih ketika melihat Ichigo meratapi makam ibunya. Ya, kemarin adalah kematian ibu Ichigo, Masaki. Akane menepuk pundak Theo, syarat agar Theo tidak mengganggu Ichigo dulu. Theo terdiam dan menunggu sahabatnya yang dia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri itu bicara.

"Theo.. Akane...," panggil Ichigo. Akane dan Theo mengangkat wajah mereka.

"A.. Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Akane. Theo juga menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat.

"Kalian.. Kalian nggak akan pergi seperti halnya ibuku, 'kan..?" tanya Ichigo pelan. Airmatanya menuruni kedua pipinya, mengalir bersama air hujan.

"Tentu saja, Ichi-nii! Nggak mungkin kami meninggalkan Ichi-nii sendirian!" jawab Theo semangat. Ichigo lalu menoleh, menampakkan wajahnya.

"Ichi-nii jangan pergi, ya! Masih ada aku dan Akane-nee, kok!" kata Theo, menyemangati Ichigo. Akane tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kami nggak akan meninggalkanmu, kecuali sudah waktunya..," kata Akane sambil memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo mengusap airmatanya.

"Ichi-nii... Kamu nggak sendirian..,"

Dua hari setelah hari kematian Masaki, Ichigo kembali ceria seperti biasa karena Theo dan Akane. Mereka berdua selalu bermain bersama. Dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Ichi-nii.. Aku dipukul Akane-nee.. Uwaaa...," rengek Theo sambil berlari ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo menghela nafas.

"Dasar kalian berdua itu.. Bisa rukun nggak sih..," omel Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap punggung Theo.

"Habis, Ichigo, dia merebut komik "Hopper," (padahal komik indo) kesukaanku, sih! Terus, dia mengguntingnya..," bantah Akane sambil menunjukkan sisa-sisa komik yang sudah dicabik-cabik oleh Theo dan guntingnya dengan amat ganas.

"Yaah.. Yasudah, besok aku belikan, deh..," kata Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus rambut Theo. Mata Akane berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah? Horeee!!!" teriak Akane senang lalu memeluk Ichigo yang sedang geleg-geleng ala orang tua.

"Dasar Akane..,"

Mereka bertiga selalu bermain bersama-sama setiap hari. Akane dan Theo selalu saja memperebutkan Ichigo yang memang selalu baik dan ramah kepada mereka.

"Akane-nee! Ichi-nii milikku!" ujar Theo sambil menarik tangan kiri Ichigo, membuat Ichigo mengaduh pelan.

"Nggak! Ichigo milikku!!" balas Akane sambil menarik tangan kanan Ichigo sambil memeluk tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo yang diperebutkan hanya bisa sweatdrop dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar Akane dan Theo..,"

Setiap hari hal yang mereka berdua lakukan sama, berebut Ichigo, bertengkar, main bola, dan lain-lain. Ichigo merasa bahagia walaupun ibunya telah tiada, karena kedua sahabatnya itu selalu mengisi hidupnya yang terasa hampa.

* * *

ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHH

Ichigo membuka matanya dan terkejut. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Di mana-mana hanya ada cairan pekat berwarna kemerahan. Darah. Mata coklatnya yang terlihat kosong itu mencari dua sosok sahabatnya.

"Akane..? Theo..?" panggil Ichigo. Tidak ada jawaban.

Ichigo lalu melihat ke depannya dan terkejut. Akane dan Theo terbaring dengan tubuh penuh darah. Mata mereka terbuka lebar, seperti ada yang membunuhnya tiba-tiba.

"A.. Ak.. Kane... T.. The.. Theo..," gumam Ichigo ketakutan. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang penuh darah.

"Ap.. Apa.. Ak..Ku.. Yang...," Ichigo tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Badannya gemetar hebat. Airmatanya mengalir deras.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!"

_**Flashback end**_

Nitsu sedang menunggui Ichigo dengan wajah kawatir. Dari tadi Ichigo menggumam terus-terusan. Keringat dinginnya juga mengucur lumayan deras.

"Ichigo..," gumam Nitsu khawatir sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kami-sama menepuk bahu Nitsu, menenangkannya.

"Ukh...," Mata Ichigo terbuka perlahan-lahan. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Nitsu yang menatapnya dengan wajah lega. Ichigo lalu duduk perlahan-lahan.

"Ngng? Nitsu? Apa yang terjadi..?" gumam Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya, heran. Nitsu tersenyum lalu memeluk Ichigo.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Ichigo!" kata Nitsu lega. Ichigo blushing.

"Ke-ke-kenapa kau me-melukku, bodoh!" teriak Ichigo sambil mendorong Nitsu sampai terpental dan kepalanya membentur lantai dengan suara gedebruk yang mengerikan.

"Ichigo... Kamu mendorong Nitsunya kekencengen, bego," kata Kami-sama yang sweatdrop. Ichigo ikutan sweatdrop.

"Aduuuh.. Kepalaku benjol lagi..," rintih Nitsu sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ichigho sweatdrop.

_Lagi..?_ batin Ichigo heran. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah lapangan pertandingan.

"Lho? Pertandingan selanjutnya sudah mulai?" tanya Ichigo heran. Kami-sama mengangguk.

"Kau tertidur cukup lama, Ichigo. Sekitar 1 jam lebih 15 menit," kata Nitsu sambil duduk lagi. Ichigo menghela nafas.

"Kami-sama, aku boleh keluar, 'kan?" tanya Ichigo. Kami-sama menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat, dari depan, samping kanan, atas, bawah... Dan akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Nitsu, Kami-sama dan Ichigo lalu berjalan bersama keluar, dan menyaksikan pertarungan itu.

"Kau sudah menunjukkan pertunjukan yang menarik untuk kami, Kurosaki Ichigo," kata seseorang. Ichigo terkejut dan menoleh.

"Ka... Kau...," gumam Ichigo.

"Kau ingat siapa kami, Kurosaki?" tanya orang itu sambil menyeringai. Ichigo terbelalak melihatnya.

"Ku... Kusaka....,"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Tie: "YEAH! KUSAKA MUNCUL! Di situ nggak cuma ada Kusaka, tapi juga ada Senna, cuma nggak dipanggil Ichigo karena Ichigo kagetnya waktu liat Kusaka doang..,"

Kusaka: *ngirim deathglare ke Tie*

Di-chan: "Khiee? Ada Senna juga?"

Tie: "YAAAAAAAAAAA~!!" *rolling* *ditendang Kami-sama sama Kusaka*

Kusaka: Sudahlah, nggak usah pikirin orang gila ini. Review aja..,"


End file.
